Dream Warrior
by ring-of-adament
Summary: Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has. Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien. READ BEFORE FINDING ONE'S ROOTS!
1. Default Chapter

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 1 - The Dream**

            "Na Barad!  Na Barad!" 1  There he is, gleaming in his golden armor and red cloak on top of what is left of the great wall.  All around him are the bodies of men and elves.  And the horrid orcs with white handprints painted on them.  He is calling to everyone to retreat when a sword stabs him in the arm.  He quickly slays his assailant.  Another orc slashes him in the back and he is falling to his knees. His deep blue eyes look upon the dead and dying around him.   A dark-haired man catches him before he falls, but his eyes are unseeing.

             "No!"  Lirimaer awoke suddenly in a sweat. 2  It was the dream again.  She had been having the dream for several months now.  It was becoming more frequent now, more vivid.  Who was the warrior elf?  His face was a blur, only his eyes did she see clearly.  She felt like her heart was being torn in two from his death.  Were these visions of the future?  Why were they having such a great bearing on her? 

            She tried to go back to sleep but could not.  Too many questions filled her head.  The sun would rise in a few hours; she would have to seek counsel about her dream.  Master Elrond would surely know what to make of them.

            "Lirimaer, you wish to speak with me?  Please, come and sit," said Elrond, motioning to the seat next to him.  Elrond had become like a father to her after her father, Megilindir, died in battle when she was just a child. 3  Her mother, Elena, felt the pull to the Grey Havens three summers ago, leaving her alone in Imladris. 4

            Lirimaer sat down and began to tell Elrond about her dream.  He listened very carefully to everything Lirimaer said especially about the white marks the orcs carried.  This made his back stiffen.  The White Hand of Saruman.  Gandalf had shown up the night before and told him of the goings-on with Saruman.  He also told him that the One Ring was on its way to Rivendell.  So it has begun.

            Could Lirimaer predict future events?  "You must go on a journey with my sons Elladan and Elrohir," said Elrond.  "They will lead you to Lothlórien.  They have a message to deliver to the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim.  You can seek counsel with Galadriel.  She will help you."

            Lothlórien!  Galadriel!  Lirimaer always wanted to go to Lórien and meet the fair elves of that realm.  And to meet the Lady Galadriel!  "When do we leave?"

            "As soon as you can gather some supplies to take with you.  The journey will be treacherous, no place for an elf maiden wearing pretty gowns.  You will need to dress as a male elf.  There are evil men and orcs everywhere.  It will be safer that way.  Go now and hurry!"

            She needed to find a tunic and leggings.  Where?  Then she thought of Vuranor. 5  He was about her size but a bit larger in build.  She found him in the high garden overlooking the river, watching the water plummet over the falls.  "Vuranor!  You must help me!  I need to borrow some of your clothing.  I am going to Lórien with Elrond's sons to meet with Galadriel!"

            "And why the clothing?" he asked, with a questioning smirk.

            Lirimaer explained the morning events with Elrond as quickly as possible on the way to his rooms.  He gave her two sets of clothing and a pair of boots.  "I want you to take this as well," said Vuranor as he handed her a dagger with a beautiful golden jewel-encrusted handle and long, straight blade.  "Your journey will not be easy and this might come in use."

            "I cannot thank you enough.  But now I must hurry for they wait for me."  She gave him a hug and was gone.  He watched Lirimaer go with a great sorrow in his eyes.  He never told her of the love he had for her_.  May the Valar grant my love safe journey,_ he said to himself.

            The clothing Vuranor gave her was soft and comfortable.  She wore a tight undershirt, to help flatten her chest.  She didn't care much for the boots, but they would protect her feet better than her slippers.  She plaited her hair in the style of the male elves.  With her she took her bow, which she was pretty good with, having practiced with Vuranor since they were children.  She was fairly good with a sword as well, but hoped the need for it would not come up.

            Elladan and Elrohir decided the safest course to Lórien would be to follow the Misty Mountains south to the pass of the headwaters of the Gladden.  This route should keep them far enough from Moria and the hideous orcs and goblins that dwelt there.  From there they could follow the Gladden east to the Anduin, which flowed south along the eastern perimeter of Lórien.  Then they would follow the Celebrant, which the Nimrodel flowed into.  

            Lirimaer had heard about the Nimrodel many times.  It was named after the fair maiden elf, Nimrodel.  Nimrodel and her lover, Amroth, were to sail from the Bay of Belfalas, where the elves of Lórien set sail for Valinor.  Nimrodel never showed to the ship where her lover waited for her for she had gotten lost.  They say in the spring you can hear her voice echo by the falls calling to Amroth.  The waters apparently had the power to heal the weary.

            So they packed up their horses and said their farewells.  It was long way to Lothlórien so they would have to get moving.  Vuranor watched Lirimaer as she rode over the bridge, around the bend and was gone.  He felt as though this would be the last time he would ever see her beautiful face, her chestnut colored hair, and her bright green eyes with golden flecks.  Now he was full of regret for not telling her of his feelings for her.  And now perchance he never will.

1. Na Barad - To the keep (to the Tower)

2. Lirimaer – Lovely One

3. Megilindir – Bladesinger

4. Elena – Of the Stars

5. Vuranor – Fiery Sun


	2. Dream Warrior 2

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins**

            They traveled about ten leagues the first day.  By midday the next day they would be at the pass to the headwaters of the Gladden.  They set up a makeshift camp but would not have a fire that night.  They did not want to draw outside attention.  After watering and feeding the horses and feeding themselves with fruit, cheese and bread, Elrohir and Lirimaer laid down for some rest.  Elladan would take the first watch.

            _In the night rain, swords clash sending off sparks.  Arrows fly through the air.  Cries of pain from the injured and dying everywhere.  Many have fallen since the wall was blown apart.  The orcs pour in like water overflowing a river's banks.  There are so many of them and so few men and elves.  "To the keep!"  He feels the sword pierce his arm like a red-hot poker.  How could this happen to him?  Then, intense pain down his spine.  He feels the life ebbing from his body, as he looks at all those lost and lying on the wall.  Falling, falling, and then he is no more._

            The dream again.  It's always about the same elf warrior, but a little different each time.  Sometimes it's like she's watching him, other times it's like she _is_ him.  This time she felt the wounds he received.  She woke with a scream in her mouth, which she partially released.  Elladan and Elrohir were at her side.

            "Are you all right?" asked Elladan.

            "Was it the dream again?  Father told us briefly about it, about the mysterious elf warrior," said Elrohir.

            "Yes.  But this one was different.  I actually felt his pain when he was killed," Lirimaer said as she rubbed her left arm and wiggled her shoulder blades.  She still felt a little sore and lifted the sleeve on her tunic to look at her arm.  There, just above her elbow, was an angry red mark, about four inches long.  _It can't be!  I must have been lying on something like a twig or rock to cause the mark._  Elrohir and Elladan stared at the mark with disbelief.

            Elladan could see another mark on her neck going down under her shirt.  "Let me see your back."  He lifted up the back of her tunic and saw another red mark going up her back to the side of her neck.  This one was about 18 inches long.  As he looked he could see it fade until it was gone.

            The pain faded away along with the marks.  _How can this be?_  Lirimaer never had a dream like this before.  Why was this happening to her?  She didn't know who this elf was.  Why was she feeling his pain?  And now his wounds were showing on her body.  She was very confused.  "Elladan, Elrohir, you both get some rest.  I'll take the next watch."  She would sleep no more this night.

            They started to travel again at the first light of dawn.  As predicted, they made it to the headwaters of the Gladden by midday.  It was a hard trek for the horses going through the mountains.  They stopped to rest the beasts and to take in a bite of lunch.

            "Any pain today, Lirimaer?" asked Elrohir.

            "No, it swiftly went with the marks last night."

            "It seems to me that you have ties to this elf that you just don't know yet.  I'm sure Galadriel will clear this up for you," said Elladan.

            "Tell me about Galadriel.  Have you met with her?  Is she as beautiful as everyone says?  I hear she can read your thoughts," said Lirimaer excitedly.  She desperately wanted to get her thoughts off her dreams.

            "She is exquisite.  There are none more beautiful than her in Arda.  I do not have the words to describe such beauty," reminisced Elladan.

            "And what of the splendid mellyrn?  Are they as magnificent as I have heard?  And Caras Galadhon?  Are their houses really in the tops of the mellyrn trees?  And what about…"

            "So many questions!  If I try to answer everything now, we'll never be out of these mountains before dark.  We must be going.  The orcs come out of these mountains at night.  It will not be safe after dusk," said Elladan.  They packed up their horses and were off again.

            Their journey finally started to go downhill.  In a few hours they would be leaving the Misty Mountains behind.  The brothers started to converse about the friends they would again see.  "I can't wait to see Rúmil and Orophin again.  It has been a long time," said Elrohir.

            "Who are they?" asked Lirimaer.

            "They are brothers who are guardians of Lórien.  And what of Haldir?  Do you not wish to see him also?" smirked Elladan.  "You cannot still be mad at him after all these years!"

            "I could care less if I see him again!" declared Elrohir.

            "You _are_ still mad at him!" laughed Elladan.

            "Who is Haldir?  Why are you mad at him?" asked Lirimaer.

            "He is the Captain of the Guard of Lórien, brother to Rúmil and Orophin," answered Elladan.  "Although you would not think so if you met him.  Rúmil and Orophin are an interesting bunch while Haldir is…"

            "Arrogant!" snapped Elrohir.

            "The last time we were in Lórien, Haldir and Elrohir decided to have a contest on who was the best at sword play.  Needless to say, Haldir got the better of Elrohir."

            "Got the better of me!  He stabbed me in the thigh!  It was supposed to be for amusement, not a battle!" retorted Elrohir.  "I bled like a stuck pig and was in the healing house for three days!  If you know what is good, Lirimaer, you will avoid him and his pretentious ways.  Nothing good will come from him."

            _I shall keep it in mind,_ thought Lirimaer.

            A quiet seemed to come over them as they almost reached the mountain's base.  They were being watched.  Dusk had come.


	3. Dream Warrior 3

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 3 – Down the Gladden**

            They rode as fast as they could.  They would get no rest tonight.  Orcs swarmed out of the mountain like ants in an anthill.  "Noro lim, Lirimaer!  Noro lim!" shouted the brothers. 1  Some of the orcs rode upon great wargs and were gaining on them.  Orc arrows and spears were flying through the air from all directions.  They were closing in on the trio.

            They raced along the ravine floor flanking the Gladden on their left.  Suddenly an arrow pierced the hindquarters of Lirimaer's horse.  The beast stumbled but regained its footing.  Elladan and Elrohir were not aware of Lirimaer's situation.  Her horse was lagging behind.

            Two wargs were swiftly coming up from behind.  Lirimaer felt sudden agony as an arrow penetrated her right shoulder.  She looked down and saw the blood covered tip sticking out of her tunic.  The horse was veering off towards the river.  Swiftly one of the wargs assailed them and took out the horse's legs from under them.

            Lirimaer flew off the beast and landed in the rapids of the river.  She saw stars before her eyes when she hit the icy water and from the pain in her shoulder.  The waters were swift due to melting snows from the Misty Mountains.  She was fighting hard to remain conscience as the orc poison from the arrow quickly ran its course.  The waters whipped her about fiercely, knocking her against rocks and debris.  Then her head struck something hard and she saw no more.

            She awoke shivering violently from being in the icy water all night.  She had wrapped her good arm around a floating log sometime during the night.  Lirimaer could make out the first light of dawn although her vision was blurred from the knock to the head.  The little light she could see made her head scream in agony.  The water had slowed its pace.  She was about to slip into unconsciousness when she felt someone pulling on the back of her tunic.  "What's this?  A strange fish?  Or a half-drowned elf-boy?" he said with amusement.  Then she was in darkness again.

1. Noro lim - Ride fast


	4. Dream Warrior 4

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 4 – First Impressions**

            Lirimaer heard what appeared to be moaning.  She awoke on her belly and tried to get up on her hands and knees.  Her head pounded fiercely.  "Lodo!"  She looked about her franticly for the voice when a hand came down on her shoulder from behind.  "Did you hear what I said?  Lie still!  I have not finished tending your wound."  Her shirt was pulled down over her shoulder, exposing the wound.  She tried to turn to look at the one with the firm grip on her shoulder.  "Sedho!" he said, squeezing her shoulder with bruising fingers.  She wriggled under his grasp.  "Be still!  You are a stubborn elf!  What is your name, boy?"

            Boy?  Then she remembered how she was dressed.  She thought it wise to keep up the charade.  She didn't know who the voice was and how they would react to a she-elf.  "My name is Astalder, son of Megilindir."

            The voice snickered.  "Valiant One; a mighty name for a stubborn boy.  I knew your father.  I was unaware that he had a son."

            "And what may your name be; Thaurer?"  Lirimaer retorted. 1

            She heard him suck in his breath.  "You should have a little more respect for the one who saved your hide from the freezing waters, BOY!"  With a swift move, he grabbed her arm and rolled her over.  He was elf kind!

            She stared into the face before her.  He had blue eyes with dark arching brows, a long straight nose, and lightly bronzed skin.  His jaw was set firm with annoyance at her remark.  His long flowing golden blonde hair was shining in the early morning sun.  He was well built, more than most male elves she'd seen.  She could see the fullness of his muscles beneath his tunic.  He was beautiful!

            "What is the son of Megilindir doing floating down the Gladden?  And why is it a boy is traveling alone?" he asked.

            "First, I would like to know who it is that I am speaking to," said Lirimaer with a hint of disdain.  "I've told you who I am, it is only courteous for you to do the same."

            "My name is Haldir, Captain of the Guard of Lórien."

            So this is Haldir, the one she was warned about.  Elrohir was right; he _is_ arrogant!  Then she thought about Elladan and Elrohir.  Great sadness passed over her.  "My companions…  I was traveling with the sons of Elrond: Elladan and Elrohir.  We were on our way to Lórien to deliver a message to the Lady Galadriel from Lord Elrond.  We were attacked by orcs and warg-riders while following the Gladden."

            "Elladan and Elrohir!  You need not fret about them.  I'm sure they are fine.  I know them well."

            "So I have heard!" remarked Lirimaer.

            "And let me guess?  Elrohir I'm sure had much to say about me!  Probably whining about the scratch I gave him several years ago.  He'll never let that go!"  Then, turning back to Astalder, he said, "Speaking of scratches, remove your tunic so I can properly take care of yours, Astalder."

            "No!" gasped Lirimaer, forgetting about the pitch of her voice.

            Haldir gave her a sharp look.  "How old are you?  I can't imagine that you are very old from the sounds of you.  Or by the way you are acting!"

            "I do not need you to play nursemaid to me," she said as she jumped to her feet, not realizing the mistake she made by moving so quickly.  The orc poison was still strong in her veins.  Her vision blurred and everything started to go gray.  Haldir quickly caught her about the waist before she fell to the ground.

            "Foolish boy!  Do you want to start bleeding again!  I can't believe that you are the son of Megilindir!"

            "What do you know of my father!" she cried.

            "Your father was a great warrior.  I fought beside him at Dol Guldur with King Thranduil's troops in 2885.  I was with him when he departed from this world.  But that was over 130 years ago.  How could he have been your father?  You are no more than a boy!  Why do you lie to me?  Who are you?"

            "I did not lie to you!  I was three when my father died.  I knew him little, but he WAS my father!"

            "How can you be over 130 years old?  I mean, look at you!  You are… scrawny!  No more than a boy.  I will listen to no more of this!"  With that Haldir walked away before Lirimaer could come back at him.  But what could she say?  She was scrawny for a male-elf of 130 years of age.

            Haldir walked over to his pack and withdrew a small hatchet.  "Since you are injured and we have no horses, the best way for us to travel will be to raft down the Anduin."  With that he turned and went over to a stand of young birch trees.  He cut down several of them; he then removed their branches and dragged them back to the riverbank.  Haldir went back and cut down several more.  It was late morning and was proving to be a warm day.  He came back to the riverbank and removed his tunic.  Lirimaer sucked her breath in.  He was very well formed.  Haldir turned and looked at her.  "Is something wrong?"

            She had to cover for herself and quick!  "No.  I just moved my shoulder the wrong way is all."  _Whew!_

            He proceeded to tie the trees together with reeds from the bank.  His hands moved quickly and with great skill.  She watched as the muscles moved beneath his skin and wondered what they felt like, what his warm skin felt like.  What was she thinking!  She didn't even like him!  Time to think of something else.  "So what are you doing so far away from Lórien?"

            "I had a message to convey to King Thranduil from Lord Celeborn.  And what about yourself?  What is a _boy_ doing delivering messages?"

            Lirimaer chose to ignore the mockery in his voice.  "I came to seek counsel with the Lady Galadriel."

            "And what is of great importance that a _boy_ needs to seek counsel with the Lady?" he smirked.

            Lirimaer was growing tired of the sarcasm.  "My name is not BOY, it is Astalder, as amusing as it might be to you.  And my business is my own!  I do not have to tell you anything!"  With that she tried to stand up but this time Haldir was not close to catch her.  She fell to the ground and landed right on her shoulder.  The pain was excruciating.  Everything in her vision started turning gray and soft around the edges.  Her stomach started to roil with waves of nausea.

            "Ascarer! 2  You have opened your wound!" Haldir yelled at her.  It sounded very distant.  She could hear the thump-thump of her blood pumping in her ears.  She felt a liquid being poured into her mouth.  She tried to spit it out.  "Do not spit.  This will take the pain away."  She felt a great warmth radiate from her stomach out to all her limbs, the pain easing.  "It will also make you sleep for a short while so I don't have to deal with your nonsense!"  Everything went dark.

1. Thaurer = Abominable one

2. Ascarer! = Impetuous one


	5. Dream Warrior 5

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 5 – Strange Feelings**

            When she woke, it was early afternoon.  She felt her shoulder to find it had been rebandaged.  She slowly sat up and looked around her.  Where was Haldir?  She saw the raft on the bank.  It looked completed.  But no sign of the arrogant elf.  Then she saw movement in the river; something was swimming just under the surface.  Thinking it to be a strange creature, she reached for the dagger Vuranor had given her that she kept strapped to her thigh.  Suddenly Haldir's head broke through the water's surface.  He laid his head back in the water and let his hair fan out on the surface.  He had magnificent, strong features.  

            "I see that you are awake," he said, sensing her observing him.  "Perhaps you would like to bathe before we move on?"

            "No thank you.  I think I had enough of the river last night!"

            Haldir grinned.  "Then I will make us something to eat before we go."  With that he proceeded to walk out of the water.  She watched the water glide off his well formed muscles and didn't notice until it was too late that he wore nothing.  Once again she sucked in her breath sharply.

            "Is your shoulder still paining you?  I can make some more of the drink for you if you wish."

            "No, it is not too bad," she said, her face turning red.

            "Are you sure?  You look flushed."

            "I'm fine!" she snapped.  He stooped down next to his pack and pulled out a cloth.  He started to dry his hair, running his fingers through it as he did to keep it from tangling.  Lirimaer began imagining what it would be like to run her fingers through the silky strands, to feel it against her skin.  She felt a warm sensation building deep within her.  She imagined what it would be like to run her hands over his smooth skin, to feel the muscles in his strong arms, his chest, his back.  She even wondered what he smelled like…

            "Astalder!"  She almost jumped out of her skin!  Then, remembering what she was thinking about, she felt heat coming to her cheeks.  "Are you alright?  I have been calling your name.  You seemed to be off someplace else."  He took the cloth and wrapped it around his waist.  "I don't have much for food.  Just some dried fruit and some lembas."  He took the food out of his pack and poured some water in bowls for them.

            "I've never had lembas before."  She took a bite.  It tasted like a rich bread with honey and other things she couldn't place.  Delicious.  After they finished, Haldir put the remainder of the food back in his pack.  Lirimaer watched him stand and stretch out his arms and legs.  He picked up his tunic and pulled it over his head.  She watched the muscles move down his back as he pulled it into place.  The warm feeling deep inside was returning.  He removed the cloth to draw on his leggings.  _Turn away and stop torturing yourself!  Remember, you don't even like him!_

            He walked over to where Lirimaer sat and bent over, picking her up.  "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

            "I am putting you on the raft.  You cannot walk and you need to get there somehow.  Hold on."

            He put one arm under her knees and the other around her back, being careful of her shoulder.  She leaned her head against his shoulder and inhaled deeply.  Her head started to swim.  He smelled like a breeze blowing through the trees on a warm summer's day, mixed with a touch of earth and lavender and soap.  She could inhale his scent forever!  Then she felt his hair against her cheek.  It sent shivers up her spine.  She began to wonder what a kiss from him would taste like…she sucked in her breath yet again!

            "Am I hurting you?" he asked, genuine kindness in his voice this time.

            "My shoulder hurts a bit.  I'll be fine," she said.

            He placed her on a blanket he had laid out for her.  Then he went back and got the rest of their belongings.  He pushed the raft into deeper water and jumped on.  He picked up the paddle he made and paddled to the center of the river.  From there he would let the river take them south.

            He turned to Astalder in time to see a large yawn escape him.  Haldir could see he was in need of a healing sleep.  "You should try and get some rest.  It would be good for your wound.  There's not much else for you to do anyway."

            "Perhaps you are right.  I am feeling a bit worn," she said and was quickly asleep.


	6. Dream Warrior 6

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 6 – Secret Exposed**

            Haldir braided his locks and watched Astalder sleep.  It couldn't be possible that this is the son of Megilindir!  He would have said something about a son.  He only mentioned a daughter named… he could not remember.  This boy couldn't be older than 40.  He had fine features; soft brows, high cheekbones, a shapely face, a narrow neck.  Haldir had to admit this boy had beautiful green eyes with gold flecks, something not very common.  But there was something familiar about the color of his hair.  It _was_ the same chestnut color that Megilindir had.  He would be a handsome elf when he matured.

            A strange look came across Astalder's face.  Was it fear?  He started to moan.  _Must be dreaming_, thought Haldir.  His breathing started to quicken.  He started to toss and turn in his sleep.  Astalder let out a small cry and grabbed at his left arm.  _I better wake him up before he hurts himself again._  He reached over and gently shook him when Astalder cried out and clutched Haldir's arm tightly.  He looked at Haldir with a wild look in his eyes.  "Please don't die!" she wailed.

            "I don't plan on doing any such thing any time soon," Haldir said smartly.

            _His eyes!_  She shook her head, still confused from the dream_.  You're being foolish!_  _Lots of elves have blue eyes._  "I'm sorry," Lirimaer said, holding her left arm.  She turned away from Haldir and pulled up her tunic sleeve to take a look.  A red mark was there again.

            "Is something wrong with your arm?"  Haldir asked.

            "No, I'm fine.  I must have been lying on something sharp."

            "You were lying on a soft blanket.  There is something on the side of your neck.  It runs down your back under your shirt.  Let me look at it."  He started to pull the boy's tunic and undershirt up and saw an angry red mark going up the center of his back.  Astalder struggled to keep the tunic from going up any higher.  "Do not fight me anymore!  Lift up your tunic!"

            "Hello!"  It was Elladan and Elrohir on the river's edge.  "Lirimaer!  We've found you!  You're all right!  Haldir?  Is that you?"

            Haldir quickly turned and stared at Astalder.  Lirimaer?  Wait!  That was the name of Megilindir's daughter!  He couldn't remember it until now…  "You're Megilindir's…daughter?"  Haldir was suddenly enraged.  "You lied to me again!  I will be lied to no more!"  With that he picked up Lirimaer and threw her into the river.

            She kicked her way to the surface.  "How dare you!" she fumed, reaching for the raft.  "How could you do that to me?"  Trying to swim was causing vast pain in her shoulder and the poison was still strong.  Haldir, sensing her pain, reached down and pulled her from the water.  "I'm sorry if I lied to you!"

            "If you lied?  Of course you lied to me!  You're… you're a she-elf!" something that was very apparent to him now, after he threw her into the icy water and her tunic was now clinging to her breasts, her nipples erect from the cold water.  How is it he didn't notice this when he pulled her from the Gladden?  He sat her down and glared at her, watching her shiver.  Aggravated, he grabbed his pack and pulled out his cloak and wrapped it around her.  Then he grabbed the paddle and made his way to Elladan and Elrohir, who stood there with their mouths open.

            "What was that all about!" shouted Elrohir.  "I think you owe us an explanation!"

            "Don't start with me, Elrohir!  I am not in a frame of mind to deal with you now!" Haldir said sharply.  "And don't you think about it either," he said, pointing to Elladan.

            "Not me!" Elladan smirked, holding up his hands in mock defense.

            "I had to lie!" said Lirimaer.  "I didn't know who you were or what your intentions might be if you found out I was a female."

            "I'm an elf, not a _man_!" he spat.  "I think I am able to show some control."

            "You forget!  I couldn't see you when we met.  I was lying on my stomach and you were behind me tending to my wound.  I tried to look at you but you kept yelling at me to be still!"

            "You should have told me!" Haldir hissed at her.


	7. Dream Warrior 7

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 7 – Setting Up Camp**

            It was getting late in the day.  Haldir decided it would be best to set up camp.  It would not be safe on the open river at night.

            "Are you all right?  Can you stand?" asked Elrohir.  She shook her head.  The poison still had her feeling unsteady.  "We were very concerned about you."  He picked her up and followed Elladan and Haldir to the trees.  "We saw your horse get taken down by the warg and you go soaring into the river.  We rode into the river to get you, but the water was too strong and we lost our mounts.  We found your pack and bow down the river a ways.  Unfortunately, everything is pretty wet.  What is this that I heard about a wound?"

            "I will be fine.  An orc arrow pierced my right shoulder.  Haldir took care of it," she said, giving an irritated look in his direction.  Elrohir placed her down on the blankets Elladan had spread out for her.  They were in a tiny circular clearing.  The tall trees around them would provide cover for the night.  Haldir and Elladan walked back to the raft to get the rest of the provisions and to hide the raft for the night.  She turned to Elrohir:  "You are right about Haldir!  He is arrogant!  I do not blame you for not liking him.  I wish I never met him!"

            "Even though I don't like him, he can be trusted. I have to admit I'm glad he found you!  He is a great warrior and would protect you with his life," said Elrohir.  "Just don't lie to him anymore or you will feel his wrath!  It's not good to be on his bad side!"

            "As I found out!" exclaimed Lirimaer, looking down at her wet clothing, shivering.

            Haldir and Elladan hauled the raft into some nearby river grass.  It would be safe there for the night.  Elladan noticed Haldir's tension and decided to approach him very cautiously.  "Lirimaer is very fortunate that you found her.  Only the Valar know what could have happened to her."

            "I should have let her drown, the insolent girl!  She has been nothing but a thorn in my side since I found her."

            "Lirimaer?  A problem?  Surely you jest!  She is a sweet girl.  She is like a sister to me," chided Elladan.

            "I'm sorry that you disapprove of my words.  Maybe it is that I'm not used to traveling with she-elves.  Particularly ones that lie!" he added.

            "You have to understand.  She has never been away from Rivendell.  She was almost taken out by a warg, which she never saw the likes of before.  She was found by someone she didn't know who was probably a bit abrasive with her."  At that, Haldir tried to cut in but Elladan stopped him.  "And on top of that all, she is having problems that she needs to approach the Lady Galadriel with, to ease her mind."

            "What problems?" Haldir asked.  "Does it have to do with the unexplained marks?"  Elladan nodded.  "She was having a nightmare just before you came across us.  She awoke and looked at me with terror in her eyes and said 'please don't die.'  What are her dreams about?"

            "She didn't tell you?"

            "She didn't get the chance," Haldir said, quietly, remembering how he bullied her trying to remove her tunic to look at her back.  No wonder she fought him.  She was afraid to reveal herself.  He was feeling a bit guilty about his actions.

            "Well, I think she should be the one to tell you about them, when she's ready," Elladan said.

            They continued their way back to the clearing.  Haldir saw Lirimaer sitting on her blanket, shivering.  He handed her his pack.  "Here.  You'll find some dry clothes in here.  They will be large on you but you will be warm until your own dry."  With that he gave her a small smile.

            _A smile!_  She couldn't believe it!  _Why the sudden change?_  She looked at him suspiciously.

            "Elrohir, bring your bow.  Let's see if we can find a rabbit or something for dinner," said Elladan.  "I am in the mood for something besides dried fruit and cheese.  We'll be back shortly.  Haldir, how about building a fire?"  With that they turned and left.  Haldir thought he heard Elladan laughing.

            "I'll be back shortly.  I need to gather some wood.  Will you be all right?" he asked.  She nodded.  "Fine.  Change your clothes while I'm gone."  He turned and disappeared into the wood.

            She opened his pack.  His heady scent drifted up and assailed her senses.  She closed her eyes, recalling the site of him walking out of the river.  She felt a tingle go up her spine.  Why was he having such an effect on her?  She pulled out a pair of earth-colored soft leather leggings and a gray tunic.  His smell assailed her nostrils once again.  How would she be able to wear these?  She would go insane!  But she couldn't sit there in wet clothes.

            She removed the cloak and tried pulling her tunic over her head.  Pain registered in her shoulder straight away.  She tried different ways to get it over her head, but pain resulted no matter what she did.  "Looks like you need some help."  In her struggling she did not hear Haldir return.

            "I can do it myself!" she retorted.

            He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "Let me help you before you hurt yourself further.  I see your wound is bleeding through your shirt.  Now, lift your arms up a bit."  He gently lifted the tunic over her head and handed it to her.  She took it and held it in front of herself.  He examined her shoulder, noting the gooseflesh on her skin.  She must be really chilled.  "Your wound needs tending.  I'll get some water and bandages."

            As he removed her tunic, she felt his warm breath on her skin.  She felt herself shudder and the gooseflesh pop up.  _I hope he didn't notice!_ she thought.

            He came back with the supplies and sat down beside her.  He took notice of her shape.  The beauty of her skin.  The way her hair fell across her shoulders and back.  He moved her hair out of the way so he could cleanse the wound.  He found himself rubbing the silken strands between his fingers.  He wanted to brush them against his cheek.  He wanted to feel her skin against his.  He wanted to take her mouth with his… Why was he thinking of these things?  He couldn't stand this insolent she-elf!  But something about her was affecting him in ways he never expected.

            She felt him moving her hair.  What was he doing?  Then she felt him washing the wound.  She thought she would explode at the feel of his warm fingers on her body.  His movements were soft and caressing.  He washed both sides of the wound.  Ever gentle, he quickly bandaged it up.  She was sorry that he was done.  "Lift up your arms again so I can slip on the tunic."  She did as he bid with no complaints.  As he pulled it down over her head, his knuckles lightly brushed the side of her breast.  They both sucked in their breaths!  Neither said a word.  He pulled her hair out so it could spread out across her back.  "I take it that you'll have no problems with the rest," pointing to the leggings.  "I'll leave you so you can change."


	8. Dream Warrior 8

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 8 – Miruvor Can Be Dangerous **1****

            By the time Elladan and Elrohir came back, Lirimaer was dressed and Haldir had a fire roaring.  They managed to get a couple of pheasants, which were quickly plucked and dressed.  Elladan and Elrohir couldn't help but notice the anxiety between Lirimaer and Haldir.  Elladan just smiled.  Elrohir figured Haldir must have said something to upset Lirimaer again.

            They promptly cooked the birds and put out the fire.  No need to draw attention to themselves.  Elladan proved to be an excellent cook.  He roasted the pheasants with wild herbs he found growing in the woods.  He also made a stew with the dried fruit and some nuts he had found.  Everything was delicious.  Elladan and Elrohir chatted amongst themselves but couldn't help but notice how quiet Lirimaer and Haldir were.

            Elrohir took the dishes down to the river to wash them.  Elladan decided it would be a good time to go for a walk with him, to leave the others with their thoughts.  "How are you feeling?  Are you in any pain?" Haldir asked.

            "My shoulder aches a bit.  I'll be fine.  The air sure cooled down quickly now that the sun is down," she said through chattering teeth.  Without a fire it would be a chilly evening.  Before she knew it, Haldir was wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

            "You can have my blanket.  I am not cold.  I am used to sleeping under the stars."  He pulled a flask out of his pack and handed it to her.  "Take a sip, but only a sip.  It is quite powerful.  It will help warm you."

            "What is it?" Lirimaer asked.

            "It is Miruvor."

            She never drank Miruvor before.  Lirimaer put the flask to her lips.  She let the sweet liquid pour down her throat, feeling it burn all the way down.  It was wonderful!  Then she drank another large mouthful.

            "Enough!" laughed Haldir.  "You are going to be quite intoxicated!"  He took the flask back from her and took a small sip himself before putting it in his cloak pocket.

            Lirimaer was surprised with the change in the arrogant elf.  He was actually quite pleasant now.  It was … nice.  "How long before we reach Lothlórien?"

            "I figure we have another 35 leagues to go.  Almost another two days before we reach the Celebrant."

            "I can hardly wait to get there!  To finally meet the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim!" she said dreamily.  "And I've always wanted to see the mellyrn trees.  I have heard they are beautiful in the spring with their golden leaves falling to the forest floor and new leaves already growing on the branches.  It must be lovely."  Lirimaer was starting to feel the affects of the Miruvor.  She was quite warm all over.  She was also feeling quite tipsy and began to giggle.

            "What is so funny?" Haldir asked, smiling at her.

            "I don't really know!" giggling once again.  She turned and looked at him.  "You know, you are really quite handsome when you're not scowling.  You ought to smile more often."

            Haldir felt his face flush.  "You unquestionably drank too much.  Perhaps you should try to get some rest.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

            "You don't take compliments too well, do you?" Lirimaer said, getting up and sitting herself down next to Haldir, almost falling in his lap.  She stared long and hard at his face.  He would not make eye contact.

            "What happened to Elladan and Elrohir?  They have been gone for a long time."  He needed to get away from her.  "Perhaps I should go check on them."  He suddenly felt her hand in his hair.  He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

            "You are hurting me!" she cried out.  "I was trying to pluck a leaf from your hair.  It is tangled.  Hold still."

She reached up and tried to remove the leaf.  His hair was glorious!  Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken a golden lock and was brushing it against her cheek.  What brought her around was a moan coming from Haldir.  He was looking at her with fiery eyes.  She felt like they were burning right through her.  Why was she doing this!  Surely it was the Miruvor going to her head.

            She reached out and brushed her fingertips along the side of his face.  She traced the contours of his jawbone.  Before she knew it, she was tracing his lower lip with a single digit.  _What it must feel like to kiss this mouth!_  A fire was burning up her insides.  This was more than just the Miruvor.

            As if her sitting so close to him wasn't bad enough, now she was touching him!  Haldir was shocked when he heard the moan escape from his throat.  She seemed to have a power over him.  He had a hard time controlling himself around her.  Her finger was on his mouth!  He looked in her eyes.  They were full of want.  It made him ache all over.  She ran her hand down his neck, down to his chest.  His leather leggings were getting uncomfortable as he swelled inside them.  It was too much!

            He grabbed her wrist once more.  He saw that he had caused her pain once again.  He started to massage the red fingerprints he had made on her white flesh.  She had beautiful hands with long fingers.  He desperately wanted to feel them against his skin again.  He had to stop this.  "It is time for you to get some rest.  You need to recover from your wound."

            He was not ready for what happened next.  Lirimaer with her free hand grabbed him by the back of the head and pressed her lips fully on his!

            She couldn't control herself anymore.  Her hunger had taken control.  The heat of his lips sent a shock through her system.  She moaned deeply as his tongue darted into her mouth seeking hers.  She ran her fingers along the side of his face, finding an ear.  She ran a fingertip along the edge to the tip, dragging another moan out of Haldir.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his lap.  He slowly traced his hands up her back, leaving her skin tingling in their path.  His fingers were in her silken hair.  He was consumed in her honeyed kiss.  She could feel him growing hard beneath her.  Not wanting it to end, she finally broke the kiss in need for air.

            He looked into her beautiful green eyes_.  This is wrong!  She is drunk.  I cannot do this!_

            "I think we came back too soon, brother!" remarked Elladan to Elrohir.

1. Miruvor – a warming and powerful restorative – a cordial made from honey – used by the Fellowship to keep from freezing to death during a blizzard on heights of Caradhras.


	9. Dream Warrior 9

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 9 - A Long Night**

            "What is going on here!" demanded Elrohir.  Elladan tried to hold back a laugh.  Elrohir scowled at him.  "You find this amusing?  Our father put Lirimaer in our care!  I would have to say we were not doing a very good job!"

            Lirimaer was still in Haldir's lap, caressing his face.  He seized her hand.  "Stop!" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.  The fire in his eyes had turned cold with anger.  She felt humiliated.  She didn't realize that the anger was not directed at her, but at Elrohir.  Suddenly her hand connected with his face.  He looked at Lirimaer, bewildered.  There was pain written all over her face.  She quickly tried to get out of his lap, tumbling to the ground as she did so.  Haldir tried to help her up.

            "Do not touch me ever again!" she shouted, throwing his blanket back at him.  She stomped back to her blanket and sat down hard upon it.  _What had just happened?_  She felt woozy, everything spinning around.  Her stomach was churning, threatening to empty its contents.

            "Well, this has proven to be an exhilarating evening!" piped in Elladan.  Haldir gave him an icy look.  "Perhaps it's time for all of us to get some rest.  I will take the first watch."

            "**_I_** will take the first watch!" raged Haldir.  _I will get no rest this night!_

            Elrohir was still glaring at Haldir when Elladan grabbed his arm.  "Enough, brother!  He is in a foul mood.  Don't brush him the wrong way!  You do not want his fury tonight," Elladan said.

            Lirimaer lay down on her side, her back towards the others.  Tears were coming to her eyes and she didn't want the others to see.  Especially Haldir.  She felt like she had a great emptiness inside her.  She could still taste him on her lips, the feel of his touch.  She could smell his scent all over his clothes that she wore.  She wanted desperately to remove his clothes and bathe, to remove him from her.  How could he be so cruel?  The tears came freely now and she grew weary, the Miruvor and the wound making her want to sleep.  She regretted throwing the blanket at him, feeling a little chilled.  Finally sleep took her.

            _Why did she hit me?_  He sat in the darkness, going over the evening's events in his mind.  It was her that initiated what took place between them.  He didn't want to get involved with her in the first place.  He is the Captain of the Guard of Lórien!  He didn't have room in his life for females!  A noise caught his attention.  He listened.  Everything was quiet.  There it was again.  It was coming from Lirimaer.  His elf eyes watched her in the dark.  Was she shivering?  Of course she was!  She had thrown the blanket at him before she staggered away.

            He stood up and walked over to her.  He bent down and placed the blanket over her shivering body.  He looked at her face.  It looked pale and… wet?  He brushed his fingers across her cheek.  She had been crying.  An overwhelming feeling came over him to pick her up and cradle her against him, but he could not.  She never wanted him to touch her again.  It was like getting slapped again when she said that.

            He sat down next to her.  He reached out and brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face.  She was so beautiful!  He watched her chest rise and fall as he listened to her breathing.  She whimpered softly in her sleep.  It reminded him of the sound she made when he parted her mouth with his tongue, feeling the velvety softness within.  The feel of her body pressed against his chest.  Her sweet smell.

             "Why did you let her go away angry with you?" asked Elladan, startling Haldir from his reverie.

            "What are you talking about?  She doesn't want me near her!  You must have heard her.  I'm sure that pleases your brother immensely," he added, glaring at the sleeping form of Elrohir.

            "What he thinks does not matter.  Can't you see she cares for you?  If you can't see that, than you're a fool!"

            Haldir's back straightened.  "She was the one who pushed me away!"

            "With the look you gave her, I don't blame her!  You were lucky to escape with only a slap!" Elladan mused.  "The look on your face could have frozen Orodruin!" 1

                "I didn't give her a look."  Then he thought, of course!  She mistook the look he glared at Elrohir for one intended for her.  No wonder she was so upset!

            "I see you remember now!"

            "I was looking at Elrohir, not her.  No wonder she is upset with me."  He took the flask out of his pocket and took a sip.  Then he took a gulp.  Maybe it would make him numb.  "Since you're awake Elladan, it's your turn to keep watch.  I'm going to rest."  But rest never came.

1. Orodruin – Mt. Doom in Mordor


	10. Dream Warrior 10

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 10 – Jealousy**

            She awoke the next morning to find her clothing next to her.  There was also a plate of dried fruit and a bowl of water.  She sat up but hastily and lay back down.  Her head pounded.  Miruvor!  She would never drink it again!  She pushed the plate of food away from her.

            "Perhaps you would prefer some lembas?  It might sit better in your stomach," Haldir said.

            "I need nothing from you, thank you!"  Lirimaer didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

            "Look, I am regretful about last night.  I think you got confused about something.  Let me explain…"

            "I don't need or want your explanations!  You made it clear that I displeased you.  I will bother you no more.  And I wish the same from you!"

            Haldir was fuming.  "Ascarer!" he spat as he turned and stomped away.

            "Thaurer!" she yelled after him.

            "This is going to be a stormy journey," Elladan said to his brother.

            After a little while she tried to sit up again.  Her head didn't pound quite so bad this time.  She looked at her clothes.  They looked as though they had been washed.  "Haldir cleaned them for you last night," Elladan said.  "He thought you could use them since they fit better on you than his clothes."

            _Why would he do that for her?_ she wondered.  Perhaps he didn't want her wearing his clothes anymore, which was fine with her.  She couldn't wait to take them off.

            "Is there someplace I can wash?  I really want to get out of these clothes and into my own."

            "I'll take you down to the river.  There is a section where the water doesn't flow so fast.  It is not too deep either.  I will keep guard for you.  We will need to hurry.  It is getting late and we will need to start traveling again," he said, helping her to her feet.  She was still weak from the wound and poison.  He neglected to mention that that is where they had hid the raft the night before and Haldir was on his way down there to ready it for the day's journey.

            She sat down on a log near the water's edge.  She took off her boots and leggings.  She stuck a toe into the water.  This was going to be a cold bath!  She was able to remove her tunic this time, since it was large and roomy and her shoulder was feeling a bit better.  Then she grasped her soap and slowly waded into the water.  She held her breath and dunked herself under the water.  She stood up again, taking the soap and lathered her hair and body.

            All of a sudden she got the feeling like someone was near.  She looked around; saw Elladan sitting on the log where she had removed her boots, with his back to her.  Then she glanced at a large patch of river grass that grew nearby.  Haldir!  He was removing the grass that they had used to cover the raft with the night before.  He had not seen her.

            She moved into deeper water.  She dove under the surface to remove the soap from her hair and face.  She came up and looked towards the raft.  She did not see him.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  She needed to get out of the water.  Her fingers and toes were starting to go numb with cold.  Lirimaer made her way to the shore.  She was just about to reach for a cloth to dry herself when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  Haldir was standing on the raft, looking at her!

            He couldn't believe his eyes!  There she was, standing there naked, with Elladan!  He felt heat rising into his face, ready to explode.  How dare Elladan, after their talk last night!

            Lirimaer could see the hostile look on his face from where she stood.  She quickly wrapped herself in the cloth.  Haldir was coming.  His hands were clenched in fists at his sides.  She felt like running from him; she was afraid.  She started to back up and fell over the log that Elladan was sitting on.

            "Are you alright?" Elladan asked, bending to pick her up.  Then he saw the look of fear on her face.  Something must have frightened her badly.  He turned to look and saw Haldir coming.  Elladan smiled.

            "Ah, Haldir, are we almost ready to go?"

            He barely got the words out before Haldir's fist caught him in the jaw.  He hit him so hard it sent Elladan reeling.  Before Elladan could do anything, Haldir was on him again.  He knocked Elladan to the ground where he tried to strike him again, but Elladan had his wits back.  He grabbed Haldir's wrists, trying desperately to hold him off.  It was not an easy fete; Haldir was powerful.  "What did you hit me for?" demanded Elladan.

            "You know exactly why!  And you deserve more!" he hissed, fighting the grip on his wrists.

            "I am here to keep watch for her while she bathed!" gasped Elladan, getting tired of the struggle.  "I didn't think it wise for her to come down here by herself.  Come on Haldir!  Like I told you yesterday, she is like a sister to me!"  Haldir stopped struggling.

            "Get off of him!" yelled Lirimaer.  "What right do you have hitting him?  I am not one of your possessions!"

            Haldir looked up at her.  She was livid!  And lovely!  The cloth barely covered her, showing hints of her white flesh underneath.  It almost slipped off one of her breasts, barely catching on the end of an erect nipple.  He was starting to stir in his leggings.

            Haldir got up and helped Elladan to his feet.  He looked where he hit him.  His jaw was already getting an angry looking bruise.  He felt terrible.  What was wrong with him?  He was jealous!!

            "Are you alright Elladan?" asked Lirimaer.  She too saw the bruise on his jaw.  She turned on Haldir. "What is wrong with you?  You made it clear you don't like me, but then you come here trying to defend my honor!  You are unbelievable!"

            "Please except my apology Elladan for the way I have behaved.  I am truly sorry.  You have always been a good friend of mine.  I should have trusted you.  I will never doubt your integrity again," he said, bowing to Elladan.  Turning, he gave Lirimaer a quick nod and walked back towards camp.

            Lirimaer was fuming.  How dare he not apologize to her for his behavior!  Elladan saw the look on her face.  It made the smile return to Elladan's face.

            They returned to the camp to gather their belongings.  Everyone was silent.  Elrohir broke the silence.  "What happened to your face?" he asked.

            "I wasn't paying attention and when I should have been," exclaimed Elladan, smiling.

            "What?"

            "It is nothing for you to worry about, Elrohir.  Let us get moving.  Time is wasting."


	11. Dream Warrior 11

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 11 – Rough Waters**

            It was mid afternoon and dark clouds and a chill wind were coming from the north.  They could see lightning flashing in the distance.  A storm was on its way.  Haldir debated on whether they should stop and let the storm pass or continue for as long as they could.  They already lost precious time that morning.  He urgently wanted to get to his home, to his Lothlórien.  They would continue.

            The winds were quickly increasing.  The clouds were dark and menacing, threatening to rain at any moment.  The river was getting choppy, splashing on them and their packs.  Time to stop for the night.

            Suddenly an arrow stuck into the raft next to Elrohir.  They looked to the shore.  Swarming out of the high grasses came a troop of about fifty orcs.  They had white handprints on their helmets, faces and bodies.  Lirimaer's mouth dropped open.  _They looked like the creatures in my dream!_  

            "We have to get off the raft, we are like sitting ducks here," Haldir said.  He reached over and grabbed Lirimaer and rolled off the side of the raft with her in his arms.  Haldir broke the water's surface and pulled Lirimaer to the raft.  "Hang on," he said and looked for Elladan and Elrohir.  He found them hanging on the other end of the raft.

            The arrows flew and they could hear the Uruk-hai growling and snarling as they ran along the river's edge.  Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled across the sky.  The winds were getting wilder and the river rougher.  The current was getting stronger.  The water was chilling them all to the bone.  "We need to huddle together to try to keep warm.  Elladan, Elrohir, come to this side.  Lirimaer, come over here."  She shot him a glare.  "Please!"

            They drifted along for what felt like an eternity.  It was getting dark.  Lirimaer's hands were so cold she could barely hang on.  Haldir felt her slipping and pulled her tight into his chest, crushing her.  She could feel the tension in his muscles as he fought to hang on to the raft and her.  She wrapped her arms about his neck.  He was so strong, so well built.

            The sounds of the Uruk-hai began to fade, and then ceased altogether.  Elladan peaked his head over the top of the raft.  His elfin eyes scanned the shore.  He saw nothing move.  "I think they have tired of us!" he shouted over the storm.

            "We need to kick towards the shore," Haldir said.  "Lirimaer, do you feel up to it?"

            "Of course I can do it!" she retorted.  Just as she released him to grab hold of the raft, the wind whipped and spun the raft around.  A small wave hit her from behind, dunking her under.  She came up choking, loosing her grip.

            "Lirimaer!" yelled Haldir.  "You two get the raft to the shore!"  He dove away from the raft, swimming as fast as he could to her.  The currents were pulling her away; waves were smashing into her, sucking her under.  She was still weak and getting very tired and numb all over.  She was going under when strong hands grabbed her, pulling her to the surface.  An arm went firmly about her waist and was pulling her backwards.  "We're almost there!  Hang on!"

            Haldir's feet finally touched the bottom.  He took Lirimaer in his arms and carried her to the shore.  Elladan and Elrohir were a short way down the shore, pulling the raft out of the water.  As he carried her down the shore towards them he felt her shiver violently in his arms.  He looked at her face.  She was unconscious.  He surveyed the area for shelter.  "Over there," he shouted to the brothers, pointing to a large rock formation.  Elladan and Elrohir grabbed the packs and followed.

            He looked for shelter amongst the rocks.  He found a large boulder that jutted out sharply from the earth on an angle, making a shelf where they could all get out of the rain.  Elrohir pulled a blanket out of one of the packs.  It was damp but it would have to do.  He spread it out on the ground.  Haldir set Lirimaer down on it and immediately began removing her clothing.

            "Get more blankets out quickly!  We must get her warm," Haldir said.  He pulled off her boots.  Her toes looked blue.  He rubbed her feet vigorously to get the blood flowing.  Next he removed her leggings.  Her skin was red and blotchy from the cold.  "I need the driest tunic we have," he said, pulling her wet one over her head.  He sucked in his breath at the site of her beauty.  _Now is not the time!_ he thought to himself.  He took a cloth and dried her off, and put the dry shirt on her.  Then he grabbed a blanket and laid it over her.

            Weariness suddenly hit him.  He removed his boots and wet clothes and slid under the blanket next to Lirimaer, pulling her into his arms.  He savored the way her body molded against his.  He pressed his face against her hair, breathing in her fresh scent.  He snuggled closer, feeling the warmth growing between them.  He soon fell asleep, a serene look upon his face.  The storm had passed.


	12. Dream Warrior 12

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 12 – Never Meant To be**

            The sun was beginning to rise when she slowly awoke.  She heard the sounds of birds chirping and the river flowing by.  She could hear Elladan and Elrohir talking somewhere nearby.  She tried to stretch her stiff limbs when she realized there was something holding her down.  Haldir!  He had an arm about her waist and a leg thrown over hers.  His head was resting in the crook of her arm.  She tried to wriggle out from under him but it only caused him to pull her against his bare chest.  She felt the heat coming off of his body.  She stopped trying to get away from him.

            She turned on her side so she could look at him.  He looked so peaceful while he slept.  She listened to the slow steady sound of his breathing, watching his chest rise and fall.  She gently placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat within.  Haldir stirred, sliding his hand down her side and resting it on her thigh.  She bit her lip. She moved her hand across his chest, feeling the solid muscles under his smooth tan skin.  He moaned in his sleep, pulling her against him tight.  He buried his head against her breasts.

            Her body was tingling all over.  His hand slid down to her buttocks, where strong fingers began kneading them.  He moaned again.  She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh.  A fire ignited between her legs.  She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head.  His hand slid up under her tunic and cupped a breast.  She sucked in her breath.  His thumb teased her nipple, sending shutters through her body.  She moaned loudly.

            Haldir quickly pulled away from her, sitting up.  He couldn't believe what he was doing, ravaging Lirimaer in his sleep!  "Forgive me," he said.  "I did not know what I was doing."  He couldn't look at her.

            "Haldir," she said, "look at me."  He looked at her.  She was smiling at him.  She sat up and put her arms around him.  He stiffened.  She placed gentle kisses on his shoulder, working her way up his neck.  He seemed to relax bit, letting his arms go around her.  She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, stopping to nibble on the tip.

            Haldir nearly jumped out of his skin!  He pulled Lirimaer away from him.  "We cannot do this," he said gently.  "I care a lot about you.  But it would never work between us.  I am the Captain of the Guard of Lórien.  My duty is to patrol the borders and protect my people.  I am gone for many months at a time.  We would hardly ever see each other.  You do not want to live that kind of life."

            Lirimaer could feel hot tears brimming in her eyes.  "I have no say in this?"

            "The most I can ever offer is my friendship.  You will always have that, but nothing more."  He reached for his leggings and pulled them on.  Then, grabbing his boots and shirt, he left her.  She cried until no more tears would come.


	13. Dream Warrior 13

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 13 – Warrior Revealed**

            The flooding from the heavy rains the night before made the river flow swiftly.  The raft moved with great speed.  They would reach the borders of Lórien in the early evening.  _I'm almost home!_ thought Haldir.  Even with the thoughts of home he had heaviness in his heart.  He looked at Lirimaer.  She was staring towards the shore, twirling a strand of her beautiful hair around a finger.  There was great sadness in her eyes and her face was pale.  It made his heart want to break.  There was nothing he could do.  He felt helpless.

            Elladan and Elrohir felt the transformation in their companions.  Elrohir saw the look on Haldir's face and truly felt sorry for him.  "Haldir, how are your brothers?  I am looking forward to seeing them again."

            Haldir was a little taken back that Elrohir was talking to him.  "They are doing well.  I left Orophin in charge when I left to go to Mirkwood," he said.  "We will be there late in the day, if things go well.  Orophin and Rúmil will be waiting for us."

            "Anyone in the mood for fishing?" asked Elladan, smiling.  "Something to do to pass the time and possibly catch our dinner!"  He handed his brother a line, who held it out for Haldir.

            "Sure, why not," smiled Haldir.  He always enjoyed fishing since he was a young child.  He spent many days along side the Celebrant, by himself or with his brothers, sitting in the sunshine beneath the golden mellyrn.

            Elladan held a line out to Lirimaer.  She shook her head.  "Come on," he said to her quietly, "it will help pass the time.  Take your mind off things."  He took her hand and placed the line in it, closing her fingers around it.  He gave her hand a small caress and a caring smile.  It brought the tears to her eyes again.

            Lirimaer was the first to get a bite.  She felt a slight jiggle, then a hard tug.  "I've got one!" she exclaimed, pulling the line up.  It gave a good fight.

            "Let me help you," said Elladan, grabbing for the fish as it came to the surface.  All he managed to do was tangle his line with hers.  And make her laugh.

            It was about the sweetest sound Haldir ever heard.  He looked at her, a gleam back in her eyes and a smile on her face.  She watched Elladan, who was getting quite wet trying to catch the fish and to keep the lines from tangling worse.  Elrohir also joined in the laughter.  Haldir watched with a smile on his face but was unable to laugh.  The weight on his heart was too great.  He wanted her more than anything in his life.  Possibly more than being the Captain of the Guard.  But it could never be.  He had his responsibilities to the people of Lórien.

            Lirimaer caught the largest and the most fish.  Elladan and his antics had her laughing for hours.  He couldn't bear to see Lirimaer so sad.  Haldir was so thankful that Elladan was with him.  He was a good friend to her.  Everyone enjoyed themselves and the day flew by.  Haldir's face suddenly lit up.  Off in the distance, a great forest arose.  It was Lórien.

            Lirimaer saw the look on his face.  She looked in the direction he was looking and saw the tree line.  When she looked back at him, she knew they were almost to Lórien.  Such a look of pride on his face!  He truly loved his home.  She looked at his eyes; they were picking up the reflection of the sun from the water, making them sparkle.  The midday sun made his hair shine like spun gold against his bronzed skin.  Her thoughts started to wander to the morning when he held her in his arms.  A lump rose in her throat.  She had to stop thinking about it.  They would be nothing more than friends.  She supposed she would have to be happy with that.  It was better than not having him in her life at all.  But it still didn't stop the pain in her heart.

            A half-hour later they were paddling the raft to shore.  It would be almost another hour-long hike to reach the woods.  They needed to hurry, for it was getting late in the day.  They wanted to be in the safety of the trees before nightfall.  They gathered their belongings and followed after Haldir.

            Haldir walked rapidly on his long, well-formed legs.  Lirimaer had to almost run to keep up.  After a half hour she started to lag behind.  She was still worn out from her wound and now also from heartache.  They were almost to the woods when thirty or more elves came running from the trees towards them.  Haldir stopped and turned to where they came from.  In the blink of an eye he had an arrow notched and fired!  He turned to Lirimaer: "Uruk-hai!  Na aldar!  Na aldar!" 1

            Lirimaer stopped dead in her tracks.  _Na aldar!  Na aldar!_  The voice in her dream!  Na Barad!Na Barad!  Haldir!  He is the one in her dreams!  It can't be!

            "Lirimaer!  What are you doing?  Fly!  Fly!" he yelled as he fired more arrows at their assailants.

            She couldn't move.  Visions of her dream flew by in front of her.  By now the elves had reached them.  About fifty orcs were coming straight at them.  Arrows and spears were flying everywhere.  Everything around her was spinning.  Still she stood there like her feet had sprouted roots into the ground.  _…the warrior in gold with the red cloak … the dead all around … stabbed in the arm … slashed in the back … falling … the blue lifeless eyes … his eyes …_ Haldir's eyes!

            _What was wrong with her?_ thought Haldir. Why is she standing there?  Then he saw her face.  She was in shock.  He ran to her and shook her.  "Lirimaer!  You must make for the trees!"

            Suddenly she saw him in front of her.  "Please don't die!  Don't die!" she cried and fainted.

            "We don't have time for this!  They are almost upon us!"  He flung her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the safety of the trees.

            It was dark when she woke.  She heard the murmur of voices.  She sat up and looked around.  She was on some sort of a platform in a tree.  There were three elves near by, talking quietly together.  Then she remembered what had happened.  She made a gasping sound and put her hand to her mouth.

            "You're awake," he said.

            "Haldir!"  She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.  "Thank the Valar you're safe!"

            He stood there stiff, not knowing how to react.  He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go!  He released her grip from him and took a step back, holding her hands.  "I am fine," he said.  "Why didn't you run?  You just stood there!  We lost five guardians out there today.  You could have very well joined them.  What happened to you?"

            What could she tell him?  _You are the one!  You are the one I see die in my dreams!_  He would think she was insane.  "I don't know.  I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to you."

            "Well, you can see that I am uninjured," he said, smiling.  "We will stay here on the talan tonight.  We will leave for Caras Galadhon at first light.  Are you hungry?  Elladan prepared your fish for you."

            With the mention of food, her stomach began to growl noisily.  Haldir laughed at the sound and went to get her some food.  Elladan and Elrohir sat down beside her.  Elladan looked at her thoughtfully.  "It is Haldir, the one in your dreams?  You figured it out.  That's why you froze out there."  She nodded.  "What made you realize it was him?"

            "When he shouted 'na aldar.'  He sounded like the voice in my dream yelling 'na barad.'  Everything flashed before my eyes.  I saw him die again.  You were right.  I do have a connection to him.  I love him!"  She started to weep.

            "Please don't cry.  We will figure this out.  Galadriel will help us.  We will not let him die," said Elladan.  Elrohir nodded in agreement.  "Now dry your eyes.  Haldir is returning with your food.  Don't let him see you upset.  He's been concerned about you."

            As usual, Elladan did a fine job with the cooking.  Everything was delicious.  Haldir gave her a plate and told her he had to leave.  He said he had to find his brothers and some troops to help pile the orc bodies for burning.  Then they would have to bury the fallen guardians.  She did not envy his task.

            Elladan and Elrohir volunteered to help.  "We have a very long walk ahead of us tomorrow," said Elladan.  "I think it is time that you try to get some rest."  She watched them climb down the rope and vanish into the trees.

            Lirimaer lay on her blanket looking at the stars.  In the distance she could hear singing.  It was a lament for the dead.  The voices were beautiful but the words were sad.  She could not fall asleep.  Her thoughts kept going to the dream.  What was she doing to do?

            After everything was done, Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir went to a nearby stream and washed away the blood of their enemies.  Haldir washed the clothes he had been wearing and dressed in the clothes he had lent to Lirimaer.  They still smelled of her sweetness.  They quietly climbed onto the talan.  It was very early in the morning hours.  The sun would be up in a few hours.  Haldir was exhausted.  He got a blanket from his pack and lay down upon it.  He heard movement next to him and looked up.  It was Lirimaer.  She picked up her blanket and covered him with it.  Then she slid under it and snuggled up next to him.  He was too tired to argue.  They both fell swiftly to sleep.

1 Na aldar – to the trees


	14. Dream Warrior 14

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 14 – Caras Galadhon**

            "Lirimaer, wake up."  She looked up and saw Haldir standing over him.  She gave him a warm smile.  He did not return it.  "We must be leaving now if we are to get to Caras Galadhon by the evening."  With that he turned and left the talan.

            _What was wrong with him?_ she thought.  Maybe he is weary from yesterday.  He didn't get much rest.  She folded up the blankets and put them in her pack.  Nearby was a pitcher of water, a bowl and a piece of lembas.  She poured some water in the bowl and washed her hands and face, and then she quickly ate.  She dropped her pack to the ground and climbed down the rope.

            Elladan and Elrohir were talking with two blonde, blue-eyed elves. "Ah, good morning, Lirimaer!"  Elladan said.  "Come and meet our friends.  This is Orophin and Rúmil, Haldir's brothers.  And this," he said putting his arm around Lirimaer, "is Lirimaer."

            They bowed to her.  "Mae govannen, Lirimaer.  Welcome to Lórien.  We hope your stay will be pleasant," said Orophin.

            "Thank you.  I'm glad to finally meet you.  I've heard so much about you," she said.

            "I'm sure nothing good about this one," laughed Rúmil, elbowing his brothers in the ribs.  With that, Orophin grabbed him in a headlock and both fell on the ground.  Everyone was laughing.

            Orophin and Rúmil were so different from Haldir.  Orophin was a little larger than Rúmil, but neither was built like Haldir.  He was more muscular than his brothers.  They were also vivacious compared to their somber brother.

            "Don't you two have anything better to do?" asked Haldir sarcastically.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact we do," said Orophin, smiling at Rúmil.  With that they both charged at Haldir, grabbing him and knocking him to the ground.

            "Get off of me!" growled Haldir through his teeth.  Orophin and Rúmil got up and helped their brother to his feet.  "I am leaving Orophin in charge once again until I come back, but after this display I don't know if it is a wise decision."  He turned to Elladan, Elrohir and Lirimaer.  "Come, we must leave now."  With that he picked up his pack, turned on his heels and marched down the trail that would lead them to Caras Galadhon.

            They picked up their packs and said their goodbyes to Orophin and Rúmil.  They hurriedly went in the direction Haldir went.  He was almost out of site already.  _Something is bothering him_, thought Lirimaer.

            Lirimaer took in the sites and sounds around her.  Beautiful birch trees grew all over, their white bark shining in the sunlight.  There were also tall oaks and many spruces.  They passed by streams along the way; she listened to the water splash over rocks.  Lots of birds sang in the trees overhead.  She could feel the life force of this forest, glorious and ancient.

            The sun was high in the sky.  They had been walking for several hours at a fast pace, Haldir showing no signs of easing up.  Lirimaer was starting to show her fatigue.  The path was becoming narrow so that they had to walk in single file, Haldir leading followed by Elladan, Lirimaer and then Elrohir.  Lirimaer stumbled on a root, falling to her hands and knees.

            "We must stop," yelled Elrohir.

            Haldir turned with an irritated look on his face.  When he saw Lirimaer on the ground, he quickly ran back down the path.  "Are you alright?" he asked, brushing dirt and leaves off of her.

            "I am fine, just scraped my hands a bit," she said.

            "We will take a break for a while.  Come with me," he said, taking her by the hand.  "There is a stream over there where we can tend to your hands."  He led her down the path a short distance to a large rock next to the stream.  He sat her down on the rock and got a cloth out of his pack.  He dipped the cloth into the cool water and squeezed it out over her palms then wiped them dry.  "Just a few scratches, I think you'll live," he said, smiling.

            "It's good to see you smiling again.  You have been in a mood all day.  What is bothering you?" she asked.

            Haldir stopped smiling.  "I told you that we could be nothing more than friends.  But still you slept with me last night.  We cannot do this!"

            "Can't friends console each other?  You had such an awful night I thought you could use the comfort of a friend," she said cheerfully.  _I needed you as well,_ she thought.

            The smile returned to his face.  "We'll rest for a while longer.  We don't have much further to go.  I will lead at a slower pace this time!"

            The path they were on began to slope downward.  Lirimaer could see a clearing ahead.  When they came to it, she gasped.  There, rising up like a mountain was a cluster of very large trees.  Their leaves were a deep gold color and they had silver bark on their thick trunks.  Mellyrn!  All around the foot of the trees grew beautiful elanor and niphredil. 1 & 2  In all her thoughts she never thought to see something so magnificent.  "It is breathtaking!"

            Haldir stood next to her and took her hand in his.  "Creoso a'Caras Galadhon, mellonamin." 3

1. Elanor – Small yellow flower that is exclusive to Lórien

2. Niphredil – Small pale blossom that grows with elanor in Lórien in the wintertime

3. Creoso a'Caras Galadhon, mellonamin. – Welcome to Caras Galadhon, my friend


	15. Dream Warrior 15

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 15 - The Lord and Lady of the Wood**

            The city of Caras Galadhon was incredible.  The mellyrn seemed to rise into the sky forever.  It was approaching late evening.  It seemed like there were as many lights in the trees as there are stars in the night sky.  There were telain as far as the eye could see. 1  Haldir led them to a beautifully carved staircase that wrapped around a large mallorn trunk.

            "This is the staircase to the Lord and Lady's apartments," said Haldir.  "They are waiting for us."

            Lirimaer swallowed hard.  She had been waiting for this moment for a long time.  Now that it was here, she was uneasy.

            "Don't worry.  I'll be with you," Haldir said, smiling, taking her hand and leading her up.  "You will be all right."

            They ascended the stairs until they reached a walkway.  The walkway led them to another flight of stairs.  Haldir led them to the bottom of this staircase and stopped.  Two guards stood watch on either side at the top of the stairs.  Two figures in long, flowing robes descended as though they floated on air.  Light seemed to radiate from them.  Lirimaer's companions put their hands over their hearts and bowed in respect.  Lirimaer couldn't move, she was bewildered by their beauty.

            "Mae govannen, Mellonea," said Celeborn. 2  "Welcome to Caras Galadhon."

            _"Welcome Lirimaer.  Your arrival has been long awaited."  _Galadriel was speaking to her but her mouth didn't move.

"Haldir, thank you for serving as a guide for our guests.  It is always wonderful to see you, my friend," Galadriel said, smiling at him.  Haldir smiled and bowed in return.

            Elladan, Elrohir, welcome!  You bring a message from Master Elrond of Rivendell," said Galadriel.  We will discuss it later tonight.  Lirimaer, soon we will discuss your cause for coming here.  '_You have a great weight on your soul.'  _My servant, Alfirin, will show you to your apartments. 3  Lirimaer, Alfirin will serve you for the duration of your stay.  Go now and rest.  '_Do not worry about your troubles._'  We will call for you all to join us later for a welcome feast."  With that, Lord Celeborn took Lady Galadriel by the hand and led her up the staircase.

            They turned and went back to the staircase and started to climb.  They came to a bridge that went to a large branch on a neighboring tree.  They crossed over and continued up another staircase.  They reached a group of large branches with several telain.  "These are my quarters," said Haldir.  "I will come and find you later."

            "You will not have to look very far," said Alfirin.  "The Lady wants Lirimaer to stay in the apartment next to yours."  She turned and opened the beautifully carved door for Lirimaer.

            "Then I will escort you later to dinner," he said, bowing, and turned and went into his room.  He wasn't too sure if he liked the idea of Lirimaer being so close to him.

            The room was large and airy.  There was a large, intricately carved canopy bed, surrounded by curtains that looked like they were weaved from fine silk.  There was a beautiful table with carved chairs and a carved lounger with lots of cushions.  She looked across the room to the large balcony.  She walked out and looked around.  It was breathtaking.  There were more chairs on the balcony, to sit and take in the view.  Then she noticed that she shared a balcony with the room next door.  Haldir's room.

            "I am drawing a bath for you.  Would you like to choose a gown to wear this evening?" she said, laying three of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen on the bed.  One was moss green in color, another was a silvery blue and the last looked like it was made from spun gold.

            "Who do these belong to?" asked Lirimaer.  "They are exquisite."

            "Why, they belong to you.  The Lady Galadriel had them made special for you."

            "I shall wear the golden one tonight."

            "It is a fine choice.  Shall you take your bath now?" Alfirin asked, motioning to another doorway.

            "That would be lovely!" exclaimed Lirimaer, her body aching from their long journey.

            The bath was wonderful.  The water was warm and relaxing and lightly perfumed with fragrant oils.  She finished her bath, wrapping herself in a cloth and lay down on her bed for some much needed rest.  She fell asleep quickly.

1. Telain – pl. for talan

2. Mellonea – friends

3. Alfirin – small, golden flower


	16. Dream Warrior 16

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 16 – Realization**

            _"_Na Barad_! _Na Barad_!  Haldir!  _Na Barad_!"_

_            He turns to look at the voice shouting to him and nods.  "_Na Barad_!  _Na Barad_!"  He calls to those left upon the wall.  He strikes out at an orc. Suddenly another stabs him in the arm.  No! yells a voice nearby.  Then an Uruk-hai blade comes down on his back.  He looks at all the dead and dying.  Someone grabs him from behind.  "I'm too late!  Please don't die!  I cannot live without you!"_

            It had been a long time since Haldir was able to sit on his balcony and unwind.  He sat in his chair, leaning back, closing his eyes.  He listened to the creaking the branches made in the breeze.  He smelled the fresh air, clean and crisp.  He was starting to nod off when he heard a sound that made him jump to his feet.

            "Haldir!"

            It was Lirimaer!  He ran across the balcony to her room.  She was curled in a ball on her bed, crying.  "What is wrong, Lirimaer," Haldir asked.  She was still asleep.  He noticed a deep red mark running from the side of her neck down her spine and disappearing under the cloth wrapped around her.  She had a smaller one on her arm.

            "I'm too late!  Please don't die!  I cannot live without you!  Haldir?  Haldir!!!  You cannot die!  I love you, Haldir!  I love you!"

            Haldir couldn't believe what he was hearing.  She loved him!  No one ever said they loved him before, besides his family.  But this was different.  He looked down at Lirimaer lying on the bed, tears flowing freely from her eyes, weeping for him.  It was breaking his heart.

            "I couldn't save him!  I am too late!  Haldir, please come back to me! A'maelamin! 1  I never told him! I never told him I loved him!" she cried out, her heart wrenching in pain.

            Haldir couldn't take it anymore.  He couldn't stand seeing her in such pain.  And it was over him!  He caressed the side of her face.  Lirimaer stopped crying, leaning into his hand.  It made Haldir's heart skip a beat.  An expression of tranquility came over her face.  He placed a small kiss on her forehead and quickly left her room.

            Alfirin came in a short time later and woke Lirimaer up.  "It is time, my Lady, for you to get ready.  Are you all right?  You look tired.  Did you not rest well?"

            Lirimaer remembered the dream.  Haldir dying.  But she felt him come back to her in her dream, touching her face, kissing her forehead, calming her.  But she couldn't see him.  This dream was different from the others.  She was there!  She was on the wall with him, fighting next to him.  But she couldn't save him…

            "My Lady?" said Alfirin, a curious look on her face.

            "I am all right.  Let me wash my face and then I'll get dressed," she said.

            When she finished, Alfirin helped pull the gown over her head.  Lirimaer sat down and Alfirin went to work on her hair, combing it until it shown, bringing out her beautiful red highlights.  She pulled the sides back and gathered them together in the back in a single braid.  Then she placed a beautiful silver and gold diadem upon her forehead.  She stood and looked in the mirror.  Her face looked pale.  She pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to bring up some color.  There was a knock on the door.

            Alfirin opened the door.  It was Haldir.  Lirimaer stared at him, her mouth dropping open.  He was handsome!  He had on a silvery blue tunic with silver embroidery that shimmered with every movement. He wore tight black leather leggings that showed the strong muscles in his legs.  His hair shined like the midday sun.  It was plaited on the sides and tucked behind his ears.  He was smiling at her.

            Haldir walked in the room and stopped dead in his tracks.  He could not believe the splendor before him.  She was wearing a striking golden gown.  It made her green eyes stand out, bringing out the sparkling gold flecks.  The neckline was low, revealing creamy white skin.  Her beautiful chestnut hair was glowing like a fiery sunset.  Seeing her brought a realization to him, hitting him like a blow to the chest: he loved her!  More an anything else in his life he loved her.  But the smile left his face.  They could only be friends.  Nothing more.  Guardians never marry.

            Lirimaer noticed the change in his expression.  _Is he displeased with me?_ she wondered, becoming self-conscience of how she looked.  He had only seen her dressed like a male elf.  Did he not like her like this?

            "Are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling once again, holding out his arm to escort her.  She quickly put on her slippers and took hold of his sturdy arm.  "By the way, you look stunning."  She tingled all over.

            Haldir led her back to Celeborn and Galadriel's apartments.  They went to the talan above where she had first met them.  There was a great table in the room.  Celeborn, Galadriel, Elladan and Elrohir were already seated and rose when they entered.  Haldir and Lirimaer bowed the Lord and Lady.  Haldir pulled out a chair for Lirimaer to sit.

            "The gown looks lovely on you, Lirimaer," said Galadriel.  The others nodded their approval as well.

            "Thank you so much.  It is beautiful.  You are too kind," said Lirimaer.

            "Now everyone eat, you must be famished after your long journey.  We will talk later," said Celeborn.  With that, servants brought out many plates with lots of appetizing food.  Lirimaer was ravenous.  They all ate and chatted together.

            When everyone was finished, they moved to comfortable chairs at the back of the room.  "Elladan, Elrohir, tell us of the message from Rivendell," said Celeborn.

            "Gandalf arrived to Rivendell the night before we left on our journey.  Saruman is making an army of Uruk-hai.  They bear the White Hand of Saruman.  He had taken Gandalf captive," said Elladan.  "Gwaihir the Windlord rescued him from the top of the Tower of Orthanc. 2  A Halfling has found Isildur's Bane.  He will bring it to Mordor to destroy it in the fires of Mt. Doom.  He will be traveling with others."

            "Elrond wants you to keep watch for them," added Elrohir.  "They will encounter many hardships, they will need friends to help them."

            "The Halfling will be here soon," said Galadriel, with a far off look on her face.  Then, returning her attention to the group, she added, "Haldir, I will need you to go to the eastern borders to keep watch for their arrival.  You will depart in four days.  Haldir, _I wish to speak privately with you tomorrow midday_."

            Four days!  How long would he be gone for?  She didn't know what she would do without him near.  Her eyes began to tear.

            _Do not worry, Lirimaer, he will not be gone long_.  Galadriel smiled at her.  _You will have a pleasant surprise coming to you very shortly.  We will talk after Haldir's departure._

1. A'maelamin – my beloved

**2. **Gwaihir the Windlord – King of the Eagles****


	17. Dream Warrior 17

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 17 – In Hot Water**

            Lirimaer awoke early the next morning.  The sun was just beginning to rise.  She put on a robe and went out onto the balcony.  The air was cool with a light mist.  She decided to peek in Haldir's room to see if he was awake.  He wasn't.  He was laying in his bed on his side, bare-chested, a sheet barely covering his hip.  Lirimaer held her breath.  She didn't want to wake him.  She wanted to watch him sleep, to take in the sight of this handsome elf that she loved.

            "Good morning," he said, making her jump.  "Come in.  How did you sleep?"

            "It was wonderful to sleep in a soft bed again," she said, wishing though that it were his bed that she slept in.  She missed the feel of him spooned up against her.  "I came to see what your plans were for the day.  I was hoping for a tour of the city.  Are you free?" she asked, smiling at him.

            "I am this morning," he said sitting up.

            Lirimaer sucked in her breath.  Looking at him was too much for her.  Haldir pulled the sheets up around him.

            "Galadriel asked me to meet with her at noon," he said.  "Let's get dressed and go for a walk.  I have a special place I want to show you."

            Lirimaer quickly washed and dressed in her green dress.  She went back to Haldir's room and found him sitting at a table eating some bread with honey and fruit.  Then she realized that she was in such a hurry, she had forgotten to get something to eat.

            Haldir looked up and smiled.  The green dress was beautiful on her, going well with the chestnut color of her hair.  He motioned to the seat next to him.  "Come, have some break fast with me.  I had some food sent up from the kitchens."

            Lirimaer sat down next to him.  "So where are you taking me today?"

            "That is a secret," teased Haldir.  "You will have to wait, my friend!"  _My friend_.  He really wanted to say 'Melamin.' 1  He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her passionately and proclaim his feelings for her.  But that cannot happen.

            After they had finished, they left his room and went down the stairs to the ground.  He led her down a trail away from the city.  They walked for a short time when Lirimaer heard the sound of flowing water.  She could see a heavy mist in the air ahead of them.  They came into a clearing with a large pool.  On one side of the pool was a rock wall.  A small waterfall cascaded over it.  A small stream flowed away from the pool.  Steam rose from the water.  It was glorious.

            "What is this place?" asked Lirimaer.

            "It is a hot spring.  I come here often when I'm in the city.  See the waterfall?  That is from the Nimrodel.  The water is very cold, but it mixes in with the hot spring so it is very refreshing.  I will bring you here another time for a swim."

            "Why not now?" asked Lirimaer, smiling coyly, removing her slippers.

            "Well, I don't think…" He looked over at Lirimaer.  She was starting to undo her dress.  He quickly turned away.  He could feel a flame igniting deep within him.  He looked back to catch her dress slide down from off her shoulders, falling to the ground.  He sucked in his breath.

            Lirimaer had her back turned to him.  She smiled when she heard his breathing.  _So he still has an interest in me!_ she thought.  She walked to the water's edge, and stepped in.  The water was wonderful.  She found a seat carved into the rock at one end of the pool and sat down to enjoy the water's warmth.  "Are you going to join me?" she asked.   Her back was facing him so she could not see his face.

            _Why did I bring her here?_ Haldir thought to himself.  _I made a difficult situation worse!  Why was she playing these games?  Doesn't she comprehend what she is doing to me?  Well, I will not let her think she is getting to me!_  He took off his tunic, boots and leggings and dove into the water.  He scarcely made a splash.  He broke the surface and stood up, strolling over to where she was sitting, and sat down next to her.  He leaned back and closed his eyes.  The warm water helped ease the anxiety she brought on him.

            Lirimaer watched Haldir.  His skin and hair glistened in the morning sun.  She moved a little closer to him, trying not to disturb him.  She inhaled deeply.  How she loved the way he smelled!  It made her all warm inside.  If only she could run her fingers through his hair, over his golden skin…

            "What is it?  What is wrong?" he asked.

He had opened his eyes and caught her looking him over!  "Nothing is wrong," she said, taking his hand in hers.  She also leaned back and closed her eyes.  She felt so relaxed, refreshed.  She played with his fingers, massaging them.  She started to rub his palm, then moved up his arm.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.  He had a small smile on his face.  She turned towards him, massaging his arm with her other hand as well.  She worked her way up to his shoulder.  He turned his back towards her, leaning forward slightly.  She massaged both shoulders, enjoying the feel of strong muscles beneath her fingers.

She continued working on his shoulders.  She could feel him relaxing under her fingertips.  She started to move down his back with slow deep movements.  He moaned.  Her heart jumped.  She leaned forward to smell him again.  Her hair brushed against his back, making him shiver.  And then she made the grave mistake: she leaned forward; enclosing her arms about his chest, and placed a kiss on his back.  Haldir leaped to his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.  "We cannot just be friends, can we?  You make it unfeasible!"  He quickly got out and grabbed his clothes.  He pulled his leggings on over his wet legs, not waiting to dry off.  "Do you remember the way back?"  Lirimaer nodded.  "Good.  I have to see Galadriel shortly.  I will see to it that I am sent out to the borders today to end this!"  He turned and disappeared down the path, leaving a bewildered Lirimaer behind.

1. Melamin – my love


	18. Dream Warrior 18

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 18 – The Arrival of a Friend**

She quickly pulled on her gown and ran down the path, her wet hair saturating her gown.  The tears poured from her eyes.  _What have I done?_ she asked herself.  _I have ruined everything.  Now I will have him in my life no more!_  She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.  She made her way back to her room, busting the door open and throwing it closed, leaning on it, siding to the floor.  She put her hands over her face, crying hysterically.

"Lirimaer!  What is wrong?" came a voice from the balcony.  A voice she knew.

She looked up.  "Vuranor!"  She stood up and ran to him, arms outstretched.  He took her in his arms, squeezing her tight.  "What are you doing here?" she asked between sobs.

"I had to see you.  I had to make sure you made it here all right.  I see that things are not going very well here for you," he said.  He took her hand.  "Come sit with me.  Tell me what is troubling you."  He led her out onto the balcony and sat her down in a chair.  He pulled another one over in front of her and sat down.  He took both of her hands in his.  It pained him to see her cry.

Lirimaer took a few deep breaths, and began her tale from when she first met Haldir till what had happened at the pool.  She told him how he was the warrior in her dreams.  When she had finished the tears had started again.  Vuranor had an astonished look on his face.  _She is in love with someone else!  Someone who has hurt her.  Someone who will pay dearly for what he has done to her!_  He took her into his arms and held her until she cried no more, silently vowing to deal with the one that hurt her.

Haldir had headed back to his room when he left Lirimaer at the pool.  He needed to change his wet clothes before going to see Galadriel.  He felt terrible.  It broke his heart when he shouted at Lirimaer.  The look on her face showed that his words had hit their mark.  He was right about one thing; he needed to go to the borders.  They needed time apart.  Their emotions ran too deep.

He was getting dressed when he heard Lirimaer's door slam shut.  Then he heard muffled sobbing.  _What have I done!_  He felt so guilty.  _How could I have hurt her like that?  I love her yet I treated her horribly._  The sounds of her crying moved out to the balcony.  He heard the sound of a male voice.  Someone was with her.  He walked over to the doorway and looked out.

Sitting in front of her holding her hands was a young male elf.  He never saw him before.  He was handsome, with black hair and blue eyes.  His eyes would not leave Lirimaer's face.  They were full of concern and love.  Haldir felt envy building in him.  He saw the elf reach out and brush the tears from her face.  Tears that were surely caused by the way he treated her at the pool.  He saw the anger building in the young elf.  He couldn't watch them anymore.  Watching her cry was too painful for him.  He turned and left to go see Galadriel.

Galadriel was waiting for him by the bridge that tied the two trees together.  He forced a smile to his face.  "It's no good, Haldir.  I can feel your pain."  She walked over to a bench and sat down, motioning for him to sit with her.  He sat down and she took his hand.  "Why do you push her away from you?" she asked.

"We can never have anything between us," he said.  "I am a guardian.  We don't wed.  We are away at the borders for long periods of time.  What kind of life would that be for her?"

"What kind of life will you have without her?"

Haldir sat and thought about it.  Could he ever get over her?  He loved her deeply.

"But what am I to do?  I can't expect her to wait months for me to show up for a few days and leave again.  It would not be fair to her.  She deserves better."

"And what do you deserve?  Misery?  Loneliness?  To suffer for the rest of your days in Arda wondering what you could have had with her?  Haldir, do not loose her.  You will need her by your side one day.  Allow yourself to love her without worry.  She loves you.  Have faith in your love."  She smiled at him, patting his hand.  "You will have to go to the border in three days.  Go to her."  She touched him on the cheek, looking into his eyes.  "Be happy.  You have great things coming in your future.  Your future with Lirimaer."

Haldir stood and bowed, turned quickly and ran across the bridge, wanting his future with her to begin now.  He ran up the steps and burst through Lirimaer's door.  He saw her lying on the bed and quickly crossed the room to her.  She was sleeping.

"Who are you?" said the male elf, coming into the room from the balcony.

"I am Haldir," he said, eying the younger elf.

"You are Haldir?  So you are the one I've been waiting to meet!"  Vuranor quickly drew his sword.

Haldir was not armed.  "And who may you be and why have you been waiting to meet me?" he asked.

" I am Vuranor.  You hurt Lirimaer whom I love.  Now you will pay!" he yelled, lunging at Haldir.

Haldir quickly jumped aside.  He was right.  This elf was young and inexperienced.  Vuranor quickly turned and came at Haldir again.  Haldir moved out of his reach once more.

"Stop it!" yelled Lirimaer, swiftly moving to her feet.  "What do you think you are doing, Vuranor!"

"I am defending you.  He hurt you.  I will make him pay!" he yelled, going after Haldir once more, making Lirimaer cry out.

Haldir moved out of the way, but not quick enough this time, distracted by Lirimaer's cry.  The sword made contact with his upper arm, making a small gash.  Haldir's eyes blazed with anger.  He marched up to Vuranor and grabbed the sword away from him in a blink of an eye.  He held the point to Vuranor's throat.  "You are lucky I won't run you though.  I came here to ask for forgiveness from Lirimaer, not to have dealings with you."  He took the sword and threw it on the table near him.  "Lirimaer, can I please talk to you in private?  I have some things I must to say to you."

Lirimaer's heart was still raw.  "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my friend."

Haldir gave Vuranor an annoyed look.  Then he turned his gaze upon Lirimaer.  His face softened.  He took her hands in his and got down on his knees.  "I love you.  I have been a fool.  Please forgive me."

Lirimaer's heart jumped into her throat.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  She could feel hot tears coming to her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy.  She fell to her knees and into his arms.

Vuranor was ready to explode.  Who did Haldir think he was, playing with her emotions like this?  He reached for his sword and swiftly had it against Haldir's throat.

"Vuranor, what are you doing?" Lirimaer cried in dismay.  She saw the point being pressed into Haldir's flesh, drawing blood.  All of a sudden the door opened.  It was Alfirin.

Vuranor turned to look; it was the opportunity Haldir needed.  He quickly knocked the sword from his hand, knocking Vuranor to the floor and was on him as quick as a cat.  He held Vuranor down by the throat.  "Why do you do this?" demanded Haldir.

"Because I love Lirimaer!"

Lirimaer stood there, taken aback.  Then she placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  She reached down and released his grip from Vuranor's throat.  Haldir pulled Vuranor to his feet.  Lirimaer reached out and caressed Vuranor's cheek.  "I love you, too," she said.  "But only as a dear friend.  I am sorry.  You are like a brother to me.  I'm sorry if I ever made it seem another way.  I am in love with Haldir," she said, turning to him and taking his hand in hers.  She looked at Vuranor and saw great sorrow in his eyes.

"I see I never should have come here.  I just want you to be happy.  I will leave for Rivendell," Vuranor said, turning towards the door.

"Wait!  Please don't go away like this.  You must stay for a while," Lirimaer pleaded.

"Alfirin, can you please set our friend up in my quarters.  He _will_ be staying for a while," said Haldir, bowing slightly to Vuranor.  "Please join us for dinner tonight.  Tomorrow I will be continuing Lirimaer's tour of Lórien.  We would like it if you would join us."

Vuranor looked at Haldir with suspicion.  "I will join you," he said.  He bowed and followed Alfirin out of the room.

Lirimaer looked at the blood coming from the wound on Haldir's neck.  Then she remembered his arm as well.  "Come, sit down and let me take care of your wounds."  She filled a bowl with water and dipped a cloth in it and began to wash the blood his neck.

Haldir looked into her eyes.  They were bright green and a little bloodshot, but beautiful.  He felt guilty for making her cry.  Lirimaer ripped open his shirtsleeve to expose the wound on his arm.  She started to wash the wound.  She could feel Haldir's eyes upon her.  She ripped up a piece of cloth and bound his wound.  Lirimaer looked into Haldir's eyes, smiling.

He couldn't take it another second.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his tongue seeking out hers.  Their tongues met and entwined in the warm recesses of her mouth.  A moan of pleasure escaped his throat.  He reached out and lifted her onto his lap.

Lirimaer ran her hands up his back and sank her fingers into his golden locks.  She found an ear, running her finger up its edge to the tip.  She felt him shudder.  They broke from the kiss and she sought out his neck, placing kisses and nibbles under his ear.  She traced her tongue up the edge of his ear to its point, bringing another shudder from Haldir.  "I love you, Haldir," she whispered in his ear.  "More than anything in Arda and Valinor.  I love you."

"I love you, too," Haldir said.  "But we must stop this before we go too far.  There is so much we need to learn about each other.  I want you to be sure you want me.  There is no going back once we have joined."  He picked her up and placed her on her feet.  "How about we finish our walk that I spoiled today?  Get our minds on other things."

Lirimaer gave him a teasing smile.  "Alright, but I do have a question.  Now that you gave Vuranor your quarters to stay in, where will you be sleeping?"  She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I will stay with you, melamin, if you can behave!" he said, amused.  "Perhaps your friend would like to join us today for a tour?  I need to get something from my room, we can ask him."


	19. Dream Warrior 19

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 19 – The Dagger**

Vuranor answered the door, glaring.  "We came to see if you would like to join us?" Lirimaer asked, smiling at him.  "Haldir has offered to show us around.  Please come!" she said, holding her hand out to him.  Vuranor's face softened and he took her hand.

"Let me just get what I need and then we will be on our way," Haldir said, passing Vuranor in the doorway.  He walked over to a wall where he had various bows, swords and daggers hanging, reaching for a dagger with a large green teardrop shaped stone in its golden handle.  He stuck it in his belt and led them towards the stairs.

Haldir led them along a path to a large clearing.  "This is where the guardians train for combat."  There were several elves practicing with their bows and a few were practicing with swords.   Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Haldir!  Have you come to challenge my brother to some swordplay?" asked Elladan, laughing.  Elrohir's face turned bright red, punching his brother in the arm.

"Not today, I'm afraid," smiled Haldir.  "Today I am showing Lirimaer and Vuranor around Caras Galadhon."

"Vuranor?  What are you doing here?"  Elladan asked.

"I came to check on Lirimaer.  I was concerned about her.  I wanted to make sure that she was safe."

Haldir saw that Elrohir was still steaming over his brother's teasing.  He walked over to him, speaking quietly to him.  Haldir clapped Elrohir on the back, the two of them smiling.  Then he walked back over to Lirimaer and Vuranor, taking Lirimaer's hand in his.

"What was that about?" asked Lirimaer.

"It was nothing.  Are you ready to continue?" Haldir asked.  "Shall we all meet for dinner tonight?" he asked Elladan and Elrohir.

"We will see you then," responded Elrohir, smiling.

Haldir led Lirimaer and Vuranor down another path, leading to another clearing.  Elladan turned to his brother.  "What did he say to you?" he asked.

"He apologized!" said Elrohir.  "Love has changed the arrogant elf!"  They both smiled.

The next clearing was busy with workers.  Here is where the metal smiths worked.  Some made weapons, others made armor.  "They have been very busy.  Orcs have been invading our borders in greater numbers.  More weapons are needed.  An evil power is getting stronger in Arda," said Haldir, sadness in his voice.  He felt the time of the elves in Arda was growing short.

Lirimaer noticed the change in Haldir and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  Haldir smiled at her.  "I need to get some work done," Haldir said, removing the dagger from his belt.  He walked over to one of the smithies and bowed, handing him his dagger.  Lirimaer couldn't hear what he was saying over all the noise, but the smithy was nodding and smiling at Haldir, then they both looked at Lirimaer smiling.  Haldir bowed to him again and returned to Lirimaer and Vuranor.  "Come, the day is growing long.  I have one more place to show you before we meet up with Elladan and Elrohir."

They walked through the woods for a while.  Lirimaer heard a low rumble ahead.  They came upon a large pond with a waterfall.  Water lilies were on the pond's surface in pink, yellow and white.  Now and then a fish broke the surface of the water, catching water bugs.  Majestic swans paddled gracefully by.  Beautiful flowers grew all around the pond, attracting hummingbirds, butterflies and bees.  It was paradise!

Haldir motioned over to a bench at one end of the pond.  Lirimaer took both Haldir's and Vuranor's hands and walked over to the bench, sitting down between the two.  No one said anything, just took in the beauty around them.

They were sitting there for a while when they heard a female voice.  "Haldir!"  It was Alfirin.  "The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sent me to find you.  They need to see you right away."

Haldir stood, turning to Lirimaer and Vuranor.  "I am leaving her in your care, Vuranor.  I will meet you both for dinner later."  He bent over and gave her a kiss, lightly teasing her lip with his tongue.  Then he turned and disappeared through the trees.

Alfirin turned to follow him.  "Alfirin, do you have to go?  Can't you stay here with us for a while?" asked Lirimaer, moving over so Alfirin could sit between the two of them.

"I guess that would be all right," she said, a little unsure.  She sat down and smiled at Vuranor.  He smiled back.  Lirimaer smiled to herself.

They sat for a while and talked.  Vuranor and Alfirin mostly, Lirimaer's thoughts were elsewhere.  _Why was Haldir needed so urgently?_ she thought.  An empty feeling was in her stomach.  She knew he would be leaving sooner than planned.


	20. Dream Warrior 20

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 20 – An Early Departure**

Lirimaer went back to her room to change for dinner.  She would wear the silvery blue dress.  She opened the closet and found three new gowns as well.  She would have to thank Galadriel once again.  Alfirin came in to help her get dressed.  "Alfirin, would you like to join my friends and myself for dinner tonight?"

"You want me to join you?" she asked, shyly.  She was never invited to the dining hall.  She usually ate with the other servants in the kitchens.

"You can wear one of my gowns," said Lirimaer, pulling out a lovely lilac-colored gown with beautiful embroidery.  It would go perfectly with her golden hair and deep blue eyes.

"I couldn't!" exclaimed Alfirin, reaching out and lightly caressing the silken material between her fingers.

"You can and you will!  I will not take no for an answer.  Besides, I think you will find the evening most enjoyable!" said Lirimaer, her mind working.  She saw the way Alfirin looked at Vuranor.  She would make sure the two were seated together tonight.

Lirimaer helped Alfirin put on her gown.  She sat her down and fixed her hair and then, smiling, stood her in front of the mirror.  Alfirin's mouth dropped open.  Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is wrong?  Don't you like the gown?" asked Lirimaer.

Alfirin turned to Lirimaer.  "Oh yes!  Thank you!" she said, and gave her a hug.

"You are so welcome!  Now dry your eyes!"  she said, smiling.  Lirimaer quickly got dressed and Alfirin helped her with her hair.  They looked each other over one last time and went out the door.

They stopped at Vuranor's door and knocked.  He opened the door and froze, gazing long at the two beauties in front of him.  He looked at Alfirin, smiling.

"Have you seen Haldir?" asked Lirimaer.  Vuranor shook his head.  Could he still be Galadriel?

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Vuranor.  "Let me escort you both," he said, holding out his arms for them to take.

They were the first to arrive of their party.  A short time later, Elladan and Elrohir arrived, solemn looks on their faces.  "We just saw Haldir.  He will be here shortly," Elladan said.

Everyone was chatting and having a good time.  Lirimaer kept glancing at the vacant seat next to her.  The empty feeling in her stomach was back.  She wasn't hungry.  She looked across the table at Elladan, catching his eye.  He gave her a sympathetic smile.  "I'm sorry that I'm late," said Haldir, sitting next to Lirimaer.  He reached under her chin, lifting her face, and kissed her.  A feeling of warmth radiated over her.

"What is going on?" asked Lirimaer.  She could see that something weighty was on his mind.

"I will discuss it with you later.  Right now, enjoy yourself," he said, forcing a smile on his face.

"You are leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" she said.  Haldir just looked at her and nodded.  "But you have three more days left!"

"I am needed out at the borders now.  A large group of orcs invaded last night.  They killed a few guardians and many were wounded.  Fresh troops are heading out tomorrow.  I have to go with them."

Lirimaer stood up.  "Please excuse me.  I have to, to….."  she turned and quickly left, leaving everyone looking after her.

"Excuse me!" said Haldir, and turned in pursuit.  He ran across the bridge after her.  She was heading back to her room.  "Lirimaer!  Please wait!" he called after her.  He followed her into her room, finally catching her in his arms.  He turned her around.  Tears were running down her face.  He clasped her tightly to his chest.  "I am sorry.  I do not want to leave.  I must go.  It is my duty."  He lifted up her chin and kissed her.

"I know you have to leave.  It still hurts," she said, trying to smile.  She realized it must have been killing him as well.

"This is why I don't want to hurry things with you," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  "This is the way my life is.  I want you to be sure this is the sort of life you wouldn't mind living."

"I have no life without you!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, the tears starting again.  "If I can only have you once in a while, then that is what I'll have to live with.  Having you with me sometimes is better than never at all."

He gently lifted her face and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue.  Lirimaer quickly responded with a deep moan, clutching hard against him.  She never wanted it to end.  She wanted to hold him in her arms forever.  _He will not be gone for long,_ she kept telling herself, but the tears would not stop.

Haldir felt her desperation.  He picked her up and carried her to the bed.  He laid her down and sat down beside her, removing his boots.  Then he lay down beside her, taking her into his arms.  He held her tight, burying his face in her hair.  Her sweet scent was intoxicating.

Lirimaer put her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and his heart beating.  She loved the feeling of his arms around her, strong and secure.  The thought of him gone for long periods of time was inconceivable to her.  How would she survive without being held in his arms, and him in hers?  She cried herself into a troubled sleep.

_No!  He's falling!  Falling into my arms.  His head falls back; his eyes are empty and unseeing.  I'm too late!  You can't die!  I love you!  I cannot live without you!  Please!_  It was dark when she awoke with a jerk.  _Where is Haldir?_

Haldir went to his room to get his pack and weapons after Lirimaer fell asleep.  Vuranor walked in, Alfirin was with him as well.  They were laughing until they saw Haldir.  "How is she?" asked Vuranor.

"She is sleeping now," Haldir said.  "But she is distressed.  I am needed out at the borders and must leave at first light.  Will you stay here, Vuranor?  She needs a friend.  Two is even better," he said, smiling at Alfirin.  "I should be back in a little over a week's time."

Vuranor saw the pain in Haldir's eyes.  He could see now that Haldir's love for Lirimaer was true.  "I will stay.  Besides, I'm not in a hurry to go back to Rivendell any time soon," he said, smiling at Alfirin, making her blush.

"Thank you, mellonamin.  I will leave you now," he said, bowing and left the room.  He went back to Lirimaer's room.  She was not in bed.  Then he heard a noise coming from the balcony.  He crossed the room to find her sitting in a chair, looking out into the night sky.  "Melamin, what are you doing up?"

"Bad dreams," she said, standing and wrapping her arms around him.  His body was warm against the cool night air.

"Tell me about your dreams," he said.  "Elladan said you needed to speak to Galadriel about them, to see if she can help you with them.  Let me try to help you," he said, kissing her on the top of her head.

_How can I tell him that I dream of him dying?  What would he think?_  "I don't want to trouble you with my troubles.  Not tonight."  She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, feeling the silken strands run through her fingers.  She kissed him on the neck, then moved up to his ear with her tongue and bit him on the earlobe.  A moan escaped from deep within him.  She took a step back from him and untied the laces on the front of her gown.  The silken material slid off of her body and fell to the floor.  The night air made gooseflesh on her skin.  Lirimaer felt like her insides were fluttering.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  She began to pull Haldir's tunic up.  He quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" he asked.  "If you are not, I can wait.  I do not want to rush you.  This will mean that you are mine and I am yours forever…"

Before he could say anything more, her mouth was upon his, tracing his lip with her tongue until he opened his mouth, releasing her wrists.  Her hands slid up under his tunic, feeling the smooth muscle underneath.  She found a nipple, caressing it, until it tightened under her fingers.  Then she did the same to the other one.

Another moan escaped from Haldir.  He picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down upon it.  He quickly removed his tunic, boots and leggings and lay down beside her, taking her into his arms.

Lirimaer kissed him on the neck, working her way down to his chest.  She flicked her tongue over a taut nipple.  She gave it a small bite, making him jump.  She moved her hand over his chest, feeling the strong muscles, down over his muscular stomach.  She found his navel, drawing circles around it with a delicate fingertip.  She continued down until she found his hardening flesh.  Her fingers encircled him, running down the length of his shaft, making him groan in response to her movements.  She gave him a deep kiss, their tongues battling in their mouths.

His breathing quickened.  Her hands were smoldering on his flesh as she stroked him.  He reached and cupped her breast, the nipple tightening with his touch.  She continued stroking him, ever-increasing her pace, making him rock hard.

"You must stop!" he said, his breathing ragged.  "You will push me over the edge if you continue."  He rolled over to explore her body.  He slid his hand down her stomach, taking in the feel of her smooth, silky skin.  He flicked his tongue over a taunt nipple, taking it into his mouth, drawing a quiver and a moan of pleasure.  His hand continued roaming down her stomach to her thighs, lightly caressing her skin, giving her chills.  His hand went between her thighs; he parted her with his fingers, inserting a single finger into her velvety wetness.  She cried out, her hips rising to meet his touches.  He found the tiny jewel inside her, caressing it with his finger, feeling it harden.

Lirimaer moaned deeply.  He was bringing out new sensations in her, a deep smoldering feeling that radiated out from her most responsive spot, mounting in intensity.  She was feeling an intense need, the need to feel him inside her.  "Please," she begged.  She looked into his eyes, pleading.

He rolled over between her legs, spreading them to let him in.  He laid down on her kissing her deeply, reaching down to guide himself into her.  He slowly pressed his way into her, feeling her tightness around him.  She gasped, closing her eyes, sinking her fingers into his back, her hips rising to take him in.  He pulled himself up onto his hands to look down at her, to look into her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Lirimaer."  He slowly pulled out of her and thrust into her again, her eyes glassy with lust.  He smiled at her.  He took her hand, pushing it down between them.  He guided one of her fingers into her, finding her receptive spot.  "I want to see you pleasure yourself."

She did as he wanted, the blazing intensity returning, more intense due to his thrusts.  She reached up with her other hand, pulling him down on her, in want for his mouth.  They kissed deeply, their tongues wild in their mouths.  She found an ear, sucking and licking her way to the tip, bringing a deep moan from Haldir.  He drove harder into her, then rolled over onto his back bringing her with him.  She straddled him, moving her hips, grinding into him, taking him deeper into her.  He took in the splendor of her body, glistening with sweat, as she moved on him.  The extreme feeling of pleasure between her legs grew and grew until it finally blossomed, spreading throughout her body, making her shudder and cry out.

Haldir felt her release deep within her, pulsing around him, bringing him over the edge.  He groaned, thrusting a final time into her.  He pulled her down into his arms, kissing her.  "A'maelamin," he whispered in her ear, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  "My wife, a'melisse." 1 & 2

She looked into his eyes, smiling.  "My husband, a'melindo." 3  She put her head down on his chest.  They fell asleep in each other's arms.****

            The next morning Lirimaer woke up to find Haldir dressing.  The dreaded day had arrived.  She had to be strong.  "Good morning, my husband," she said, putting on a forced smile.  "Did you sleep well?"

"Very little, my wife!" he said, teasing.  He sat down on the bed next to her and touched her cheek.  She leaned into his hand.  He could see she was struggling to hold back the tears.  "I will be back before you know it.  Vuranor and Alfirin will keep you company."  Then he smiled and added, "By the way, did you have something to do with those two?  I saw them last night.  They seemed to be quite a pair!"

Lirimaer smiled.  "I am so happy they are getting along.  I'm sure they will be good company while you are away.  I also have Elladan and Elrohir for company.  I don't want you to worry about me," she said, taking hold of his hands, "I will be fine."

Haldir took her in his arms and kissed her, a slow passionate kiss.  "I want you to stay in bed.  Try to get some rest."  He got up and walked over to his pack and weapons, gathering everything together.  He turned to her.  "And don't worry about me.  I, too, will be all right.  I love you, Lirimaer," and turned and was out the door.

She sat there for a minute, everything sinking in.  _Haldir!_  She jumped to her feet, grabbing a robe and ran out onto the balcony.  She looked to the ground.  There were about thirty guards waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  They all came to attention when Haldir arrived.  They started down the path that would lead them to the eastern border when Haldir looked up.  Lirimaer's heart melted.  _My fearless Captain!  I love you, Haldir!_ she whispered to him, smiling, her tears imminent.  He bowed to her, smiled and followed his troops.

A'maelamin – my beloved A'melisse – my lover (female) A'melindo – my lover (male) 


	21. Dream Warrior 21

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 21 – Galadriel's Mirror**

Lirimaer knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so she washed and got dressed.  She decided to see what Vuranor was up to for the day.  Just as she opened her door, she caught a glance of Alfirin entering his room.  _Leave them alone!_ she said, grinning to herself.  She was about to close her door when she heard a voice.

"Good morning, Lirimaer."

It was Galadriel.  Lirimaer was still a bit apprehensive in Galadriel's presence.  "Good morning, My Lady," she said, bowing.

"I have come to talk with you, if you are not busy," she said, taking Lirimaer's hand, feeling her unease.  She looked deep into Lirimaer's eyes and smiled.  "I see you and our Captain of the Guard have joined.  This is most wonderful."

Lirimaer smiled, blushing.  "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"I would like to take you somewhere special.  A place that I think might assist you to understand your dream.  Tell me about your dream while we walk."

Galadriel led her down the stairs.  Lirimaer described the events of her dream to her, and also told Galadriel how the wounds began to show on her body and how she felt his pain.  They walked a short distance to a set of stairs going down into a small garden.  There was a carved rock pedestal in the center of the garden with a large shallow metal pan on it.  Galadriel walked over to a small pool in the roots of a tree and filled a tall silver pitcher.  She walked to the pedestal and slowly poured the water into the pan.  "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.  "Here you will see what was, what is and what has not yet come to pass."

Lirimaer slowly approached the pedestal.  She had heard about Galadriel's mirror and was fearful of what she would see.

Galadriel felt her apprehension.  "Do not fear the mirror, for they are only visions.  It cannot harm you."

Lirimaer looked into the water.  At first she saw nothing.  Then the water rippled, like a drop of water broke the surface.  She saw herself with Elladan and Elrohir, being chased by the wargs and orcs, getting hit with the arrow and going into the river.  Then there was another ripple.  She saw herself being pulled from the river and being carried away by Haldir.  Then another ripple.   Haldir was holding her on his lap, kissing her.  She was wearing his cloths.  _I remember that night!_ she thought to herself.  The next vision was their night together, last night, which made her blush again.  Then the mirror went black.

New images appeared.  She saw a militia of elves marching to a fortress.  Haldir was leading the company.  She did not recognize this but she felt gooseflesh rise up on her skin.  Then she saw Haldir, bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot on top of a wall, in golden armor and a red cloak.  Her stomach knotted up.  She saw him calling to his troops when a blade slashed his arm, then another came down on his back.  She saw his lifeless eyes….

She pulled herself away from the mirror, a shriek almost escaping her.  Galadriel was watching her.  "I know what it is you saw, for I have also seen it.  You can put an end to what you have seen if you know what it is you must do.  I think you know what you need to do."

"I must be there and protect him," Lirimaer said.  _But how?_

"The time to save him from harm is coming soon.  He will lead Lórien's troops to help protect the future of Men.  He must go.  I believe the cause for your dreams is your soul was searching for his, for your souls were bound to be together since the beginning of time.  The dreams were to show you whom to look for; the marks to show you what will happen if you fail to save him.  Seek out Elladan and Elrohir to help you when the time comes.  Vuranor will be there for you as well.  They will show you how to protect Haldir," she said, smiling.  "Come, break fast with me and ease your heart for a while."


	22. Dream Warrior 22

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 22 – The Fellowship Arrives**

Haldir saw them approaching from the direction of Dimrill Dale.  There were eight of them, two men, an elf, four halflings and… a dwarf!  They were running towards the wood, slowing down once in the safety of the trees.  He signaled to the elves to surround them.  He listened to the dwarf, calling the Lady of Light an Elf-witch!  He was in the middle of bragging about his sight and hearing when Haldir had the elves surround them.  Haldir stepped out of the trees.  "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  The dwarf grumbled at him.

The man spoke up: "Haldir o Lórien.  Henion, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn.  Boe ammen veriad lîn.  1

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous.  We should go back," said Gimli. 

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir said, glaring at the dwarf.  "You cannot go back.  You will follow me."

Haldir led them up the path.  He took them to a talan, where he needed to question them before he would take them to Caras Galadhon.  He wasn't too happy about a Dwarf stepping foot in Lórien.  He had an uneasy feeling about him, or was it one of the others?  The Halflings stood behind the men, looking weary and sad.  He walked up to the elf.  "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion." 2

"Govannas vîn gwenne le, Haldir o Lórien," said Legolas. 3

"A Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen," said Haldir. 4

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!  Speak words we can all understand!" spat Gimli.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the _Dark Days_," sneered Haldir.

"And you know what this Dwarf has to say to that?  Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" 5  Haldir stiffened, glaring at the Dwarf.

"That was not very courteous," snapped Aragorn at Gimli.

Haldir turned away from Gimli, clearly having a sufficient amount of him.  He looked behind Aragorn at the Halflings, who took a step back from Haldir's menacing figure.  He felt an evil power surrounding the Halfling with the dirty face and the big blue eyes.  "You bring great evil with you!"  He turned back to Aragorn.  "You can go no further!"

Haldir started to walk away from them with Aragorn following.  "We need your protection.  The road is very dangerous," Aragorn said.  "Please understand we need your support."

Haldir knew he had to lead them to Caras Galadhon.  Celeborn and Galadriel awaited them.  It was what they wished.  "We will leave for Caras Galadhon at first light.  You will rest here for the night."

Haldir talked with one of the guards and had food and water brought.  Haldir suddenly turned towards the sound of a birdcall.  "Stay here!  Do not make a sound."  With that all the Lórien Elves left the talan, disappearing into the night.  A short time afterward in the distance, the sound of a battle could be heard.

Lirimaer was trying to get news from the borders.  She had been asking around all day, and now it was late afternoon.  She was giving up hope for any news.  It had been over a week since Haldir left and she had heard nothing.  She couldn't wait to see him again, to hold him in her arms.  She found Elladan and Elrohir down at the practice fields.  "Have you heard anything from the borders?" she asked, desperate for some news.

            "A messenger arrived at midday.  They were attacked last night by a band of orcs from Moria," said Elrohir.

            Elladan, seeing the concern on Lirimaer's face, added, "Do not worry, there wasn't any casualties.  Haldir is fine."

            "Anything about the Halfling?  Has he arrived yet?" she asked.

      Before Elrohir could say anything, Elladan spoke up.  "Not yet.  But I'm sure Haldir will be back very soon."

Elrohir gave him a look.  _What is my brother up to now?_

"Will you join us for dinner tonight?" asked Elladan.

"I would love to," said Lirimaer.  "But before dinner, I think I will go for a swim."  She needed to alleviate some of her stress in the hot springs.  "I will meet you later."  She strained a smile for them and left.

"What are you up to?  You know how miserable she is.  Why didn't you tell her Haldir was on his way?" asked Elrohir.

"And make her go insane waiting for him?  Let her be surprised!" laughed Elladan.

Lirimaer walked down the path towards the hot spring.  Perhaps the waters would help relax her, get her mind off things for a while.  She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice the commotion going on around Celeborn and Galadriel's apartments.  Strangers had arrived to Lórien!

Haldir led them up the stairs to meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  All he could think about was seeing his Lirimaer again, to take her in his arms, kiss her…  He had to keep his mind on the things at hand.  He led them to the same place he had led Lirimaer, Elladan and Elrohir two weeks before.  He bowed to the Lord and Lady as they descended the stairs, taking his place to the side of the stairs.

His mind started to go back to the last night he was in Caras Galadhon, when he coupled with Lirimaer.  A small smile played on his lips.  Then he heard the dreaded news.

"The enemy knows you have entered here.  What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," said Lord Celeborn.  "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell.  Tell me, where is Gandalf?  For I much desire to speak with him," asked Celeborn.  "I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land.  He has fallen into shadow," said Galadriel.

_Mithrandir was dead!  How could this be?_ thought Haldir.  A great sorrow fell on him, he liked the wizard.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame," said Legolas, "A Balrog of Morgoth.  For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," said Galadriel.  "We do not yet know his full purpose."  She looked over at Gimli, who was looking sad, sighing loudly.  "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin.  For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?  Without Gandalf, hope is lost," said Celeborn.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.  Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.  Yet hope remains while the Company is true.  Do not let your hearts be troubled.  Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.  Tonight you will sleep in peace."  Galadriel nodded to Haldir.  He bowed and led the group down the stairs from which they came.  An area at the tree's base had been set up for them to rest.

"You will stay here," said Haldir.  "Provisions will be provided for you."  He bowed to the group and quickly left to seek out Lirimaer.  He was about to go back up the stairs to Lirimaer's room when he ran into Elladan and Elrohir.

"Haldir!  Welcome back!" said Elladan.

"Elladan, Elrohir, mae govannen.  If you will excuse me I must…"

"Find Lirimaer?  She is not in her room.  She just left us, said something about going for a swim," said Elrohir.

A smile came to Haldir's face.  "Thank you!" he said, bowing and quickly turning and heading down the path towards the spring.

It was dusk when he arrived at the pool.  There was a heavy mist in the air from the steam coming off the water.  He looked around and saw her.  The sight of her took his breath away.  She was standing in the middle of the pool, her wet hair clinging to her fair skin.  She cupped her hands, scooping up water and splashed it on her face.

Haldir quickly undressed, trying not to make a sound.  He stole his way to the pool's edge and slipped in.  He swam under the water, coming up behind her.  Now he stood within inches of her, aching to reach out and pull her to him.

The water helped relieve some of the tension in Lirimaer.  It was agony not hearing anything from her Haldir.  All she could do was think of him.  A light breeze blew and she imagined she could smell his scent on the air.  She looked down at the water and saw the reflection of the one she loved standing behind her smiling.  She was about to turn around when strong arms encircled her waist.  A gentle kiss fell on her shoulder.  

She thought her heart would burst with joy.  She turned and took him into her arms, never wanting to let him go.  She sought out his mouth, kissing him, searching out his tongue.  She ran her fingers through his wet, golden hair.

Her kiss was like a cool drink of water to parched lips.  He squeezed her tighter, enjoying the feel of her skin pressing against his.  He lifted her into his arms, pulling her legs around him.  He kissed her neck, made his way up to an earlobe, tracing his tongue up the edge of her ear, biting the tip.  Her body shuddered.  He lifted her higher in his arms and found a nipple, taking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.  She wrapped her arms around his head, hugging him to her, moaning in response.

Haldir couldn't control himself anymore, he needed her now.  He entered her, hard and fast, making her cry out.  She responded by moving her hips in time with him.  He could feel her need for him was as great as his for her.  He thrust into her repeatedly, she meeting his moves.  She clawed at his back, placing hard kisses and bites on his shoulder.  Their breathing became ragged, their need building.

Lirimaer cried out, her release sending shockwaves through her body.  Haldir thrust into her a few more times, finding his release.  Lirimaer collapsed against his chest, feeling his heart pound within.  She gave a playful bite on his earlobe, making him jump.  He smiled, giving her a squeeze.  Haldir held Lirimaer tight, feeling her breathing return to normal.  It was at this moment that Haldir realized he never wanted to nor could he be apart from his love again.  He would have to speak to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

1. Henion, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn.  Boe ammen veriad lîn – We desire your help. We need your protection

2. Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion – Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil

3. Govannas vîn gwenne le, Haldir o Lórien  - Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien

4. A Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen – Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us

5. Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul – 'Plague/curse upon your necks' or I have also heard 'I spit on your grave'


	23. Dream Warrior 23

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 23 – Friends Old and New**

Haldir and Lirimaer walked back to the city holding hands.  Lirimaer could hear the sound of singing.  She stopped dead in her tracks.  It was a lament for Gandalf the Grey!  Tears came to her eyes.  "Gandalf is dead?" she asked.

"He fell to a balrog in Moria.  He was part of the Fellowship with the Halfling.  He was a good friend and will be missed," Haldir said, with great sadness in his voice.  He turned and gave Lirimaer a comforting hug.

They arrived at the base of the tree where their rooms were.  Lirimaer saw an encampment set up around the mallorn's roots.  There were strangers here, the Fellowship.  She saw four Hobbits, a Dwarf, a man and…  "Estel!" she cried, running into Aragorn's outstretched arms. 1  "I can't believe it is you!  You are part of this Fellowship?"

Aragorn nodded.  "Master Elrond told me you would be here.  It has been a long time since I've seen you.  And you are still as beautiful as Lúthien," he said, smiling at her. 2  "Another friend of yours is also here."  He turned and pointed towards the stairs, where Elladan and Elrohir were talking to a familiar blonde haired elf.  "Legolas, look who is here!"

"Mae govannen, Lirimaer!" said Legolas, taking Lirimaer's hands.  "I have just heard wonderful news from Elladan and Elrohir.  You and Haldir have wedded!"  He smiled at Haldir, clapping him on the shoulder.  "It is about time you have settled down!"

"You are one to speak!" grinned Haldir.  "When are you going to find a Princess?"

"Perhaps when I reach your age!" remarked Legolas, laughing, prodding Haldir with his elbow.

Haldir felt the evil presence again and turned towards the Hobbit called Frodo.  He was leaning against the tree looking very tired and full of sorrow.  _This is the one carrying Isildur's Bane_.  Haldir felt sorry for him, someone so small to have to carry something so powerful and evil.  He could see it was taking its toll on him.

"Lirimaer, let me introduce you to everyone," said Legolas.  He led her to the Dwarf.  "This is Gimli, son of Glóin."

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady," Gimli said, bowing.  Haldir scowled.

Lirimaer nodded back, nudging Haldir and smiling at Gimli.  "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Gimli."

Legolas led them to the Hobbits.  "This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins.  This, gentlemen, is Lirimaer, wife of Haldir."  The Hobbits all bowed politely.

"It is wonderful to meet you all, young Hobbits," Lirimaer said.  She too felt the presence around Frodo.  She felt great compassion for this quiet Halfling.  She could feel there was a tremendous weight on his shoulders.  She gave him a warm smile.

"And this," said Legolas, "is Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

Boromir bowed.  "My lady."

There was something about this man that disturbed Lirimaer, but she could not put her finger on it.  She nodded to him.  "Welcome Boromir."

"So are we still on for dinner tonight, Lirimaer?" smiled Elladan.

Haldir put an arm around her.  "I think we will be staying in tonight.  We could both use some rest," he said, a devilish grin on his face.  He turned towards the Fellowship.  "We bid you all a good night.  Rest easy.  These borders are well guarded."  He led Lirimaer towards the stairs.  "I will meet you in a short while.  I have something I need to do and then I will stop by the kitchens and get us some dinner."   He took her into his arms and kissed her, then whispered, "How does dinner in bed sound?"  He smiled at her, leaving her at the foot of the stairs.

Legolas walked over to her.  "I never thought that pretentious elf would find anyone that would put up with him!  What did you do to him?  You have made him so happy!" he laughed.  "It is truly wonderful to see you again.  Perhaps we can spend some time together tomorrow, for only one day will we be staying in Lothlórien."  Melancholy came to Legolas' face, thinking of the loss of Gandalf and the perils ahead.

"I would love that," she said, touching his face.  "Get some rest tonight, Legolas."  She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, then climbed the stairs.

Haldir arrived a short time later with a tray of food to find Lirimaer undressed and in bed.  The devilish grin returned to his face.  He walked over to the bed, setting the tray down in front of her, then sat down beside her.  "Close your eyes.  I have something for you."  She closed her eyes.  She felt something being placed around her neck.  "You can open your eyes now."

She looked down.  It was beautiful!  There, hanging on a gold chain, was a large teardrop shaped green gem in a gold engraved setting.  She had seen this stone before.  "Haldir!  Your dagger!  Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you!  This emerald looks much better around your pretty neck than in my knife.  It belongs with my beautiful wife, not a weapon."

"I will treasure it forever," she said, kissing him.  She reached out, pulling him to her.  She ran her hands up his back, embracing him tight to her.  "I love you so much."  She ran her hands under his tunic, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers.

Haldir stopped her.  "Wait!  I want you to eat first!  You will need your strength for tonight!" he taunted.

1. Estel – Name given to Aragorn by Elrond to conceal his lineage to Isildur from Sauron.  On his twentieth birthday he learned his true name and ancestry.  Estel means "Hope'.

2. Lúthien – the most beautiful Elf-maiden to walk in Middle-earth.  She married a man, Beren, who died in her arms, and she gave up her immortality to be with him.  Great-grandmother to Elrond.


	24. Dream Warrior 24

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 24 – The Fellowship Departs**

Haldir awoke with Lirimaer in his arms.  He smiled.  He put his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent.  How he had missed her, all those lonely nights keeping watch out at the borders.  He listened to her breathing, slow and steady.  He looked out towards the balcony.  The sun was starting to rise.  It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.  Lirimaer stirred in his arms.  He kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Good morning," she said, squeezing his arms tight around her.  She loved waking up in his strong arms.

"How about going out onto the balcony?  We can watch the sun rise over the city."  He sat up, drawing her to him, wrapping the sheets around them.  He carried her out on the balcony, sitting down on a lounger with her in his lap.  They sat there silent, holding each other, watching the city come to life.  They closed their eyes, feeling the first rays of morning sunshine warm their skin.

"Well, good morning," said Vuranor.  "I'm sorry to disturb you.  It is good to see you again Haldir.  Perhaps Lirimaer will stop brooding now that you have returned!" he smirked.

It is good to see you as well, Vuranor.  Thank you for taking care of Lirimaer in my absence."

"Yes, Vuranor and Alfirin have watched over me like hawks.  Where is Alfirin?  The way you two have been together, one would think you two were permanently attached at the hands!" Lirimaer laughed.

Vuranor smiled, his eyes sparkling.  "Yes, and I suppose I have you to thank!  Alfirin is every special to me.  I am going to ask her to come back to Rivendell with me."

"Well, I hope you don't plan to leave too soon.  I will miss my friends greatly," said Lirimaer.

"I don't advise anyone to leave the protection of Lórien at this time," warned Haldir.  "Orc troops have been heavily bombarding our borders.  Travel now would be unwise."

"I will take your advice, Haldir.  I'm not in a hurry to leave this beautiful city, or my friends.  I will leave you two alone to enjoy the morning.  I must find Alfirin."  Vuranor turned and left.

Lirimaer snuggled up under Haldir's chin.  The sun was warming, making her sleepy.  Haldir slid down on the lounger, getting more comfortable.  Before long they both fell asleep in each other's arms, basking in the sunshine.

It was late in the morning when they woke up.  "We should probably get dressed.  I promised Legolas that we would spend some time with him today," said Lirimaer, though she didn't want to end the moment.

"Do you have anything planned?" asked Haldir.  Lirimaer shook her head.  "Well, then.  Let's go see what we can do today."  He picked her up carrying her back into the room, setting her down on her feet.  He gave her a kiss before letting her go.  They washed and dressed, ate some bread and fruit left over from the night before, and went down the stairs.

They were just about to the bottom when they ran into Legolas coming up.  "Well, it is about time!  The day is wasting!" he said, joking.  "How about going to the practice fields?  What do you say to a little bow competition, you two?  It has been a long time!"

"All right, Legolas.  Let me get our bows!  I'll get the swords as well."  She quickly ran back up the stairs, returning shortly with their bows and swords.  They made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" asked Merry.

"We are off for a shooting competition," said Legolas.

"Can we come?" asked Pippin.  Sam and Frodo took some interest in the idea as well, even Gimli.

Everyone looked at Haldir.  At first he looked irritated, the arrogant elf returning.  Then he looked at Lirimaer, who was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.  His heart melted.  "Why not," he said.  The Hobbits grabbed their swords and Gimli his ax.  They followed Haldir down the path.  Aragorn and Boromir decided to join them as well.

Lirimaer notched an arrow and let it fly.  It landed a little off to the left of the center of the target.  It had been a while since she practiced.  Haldir let his fly, hitting dead center.  Legolas let his go, hitting within a fraction of an inch of Haldir's.  The Hobbits all applauded.  "Notch another arrow Lirimaer," said Haldir.  He came up behind her, guiding her arms.  He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down the shaft of her arrow.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, distracting her.  He put his hand over hers, pulling the arrow back further.  His thumb caressed her hand.  The familiar fluttering started inside her stomach.  She turned her head to look at him.  He had a teasing smile on his face.  "Pay attention," he whispered, blowing in her ear.  Lirimaer started to laugh.  "You must be ready even with distraction all around you.  Concentrate."

Her thoughts went to what Galadriel had said to her.  _The time to protect him is coming soon._  She looked down the shaft of the arrow, pulling it back, and released.  It landed in between Legolas and Haldir's arrows.  Haldir's strong arms wrapped around her.  "That was outstanding," he said, kissing her on the neck.

They practiced for a while with the bows, then moved on to swords.  Haldir picked up his sword and looked over at Frodo, smiling, feeling sorry for him.  "I can show you some maneuvers if you like."

Frodo smiled.  He had been afraid of this elf, after the way he greeted them out at the borders.  Frodo removed his sword from its scabbard.  Haldir noticed that it was an Elvish long knife.  It was decorated with Elvish runes and designs.

"May I see your sword?" asked Haldir.  Frodo handed it to him.  It was light and extremely sharp.

"It is called Sting.  My uncle Bilbo gave it to me.  He found it in a troll's cave while journeying to the Lonely Mountain.  The blade glows blue when there are orcs around," said Frodo.

"It is an exceptional piece, Frodo.  It will serve you well.  Shall we begin?" Haldir asked.   Frodo nodded.

Lirimaer looked over at Haldir and Frodo.  She watched as Haldir showed him blocks and jabs, bringing the Hobbit out of his shell.  The two were laughing and having a great time.  Lirimaer smiled.

They stayed at the practice field for several hours.  Lirimaer whispered in Haldir's ear, bringing a smile to his face.  He nodded.  "Everyone, Lirimaer and I would like you all to join us for dinner tonight.  But before that, Lirimaer would like to share with you a place special to us."  They led them down a path, past the metal smiths' field, to the tranquil pond with the water lilies and waterfall.  Everyone sat down and took in the beauty around them in silence.

The next morning, Haldir and Lirimaer were up at dawn to say farewell to their friends.  They walked down with the Fellowship to the Celebrant, where boats were being loaded with supplies to take them down the Anduin to Rauros.  The Fellowship stood in a row, receiving gifts of Elvish cloaks and mallorn leaf brooches.  Haldir placed a cloak around Legolas, pinning on a brooch.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," said Celeborn.  "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."  Galadriel presented each with a special gift that would serve them in their travels.

After stowing their supplies and saying their goodbyes, the Fellowship boarded the three Elven boats and began their journey down the river.  Haldir stood on the roots of a mallorn growing on the riverbank, watching their departure.  Then he looked over towards the bridge where Lirimaer stood.  Her eyes were cheerless, watching her friends, old and new; make their way down the Celebrant, wondering if she would ever see them again.


	25. Dream Warrior 25

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 25 – The White Wizard**

A few days had passed since the Fellowship had departed when Haldir was once again called to see the Lord and Lady.  Lirimaer's heart grew heavy.  She knew the time was here to seek out help from Elladan, Elrohir and Vuranor.  She kissed Haldir and watched him leave.  Then she quickly left her room and knocked on Vuranor's door.  Vuranor opened the door and she stepped inside.  "Please, you must help me," she pleaded.

They sat down and she told him everything Galadriel had said to her at her mirror.  "And how am I supposed to help you?" he asked.

"You, Elladan and Elrohir must train me to fight.  You must also help me to get to wherever he is going so I can be there to protect him."

Haldir had been wanting to meet with Galadriel and Celeborn.  He no longer felt he could be the guardians' Captain, leaving Lirimaer alone and sad and himself in misery.  He found them waiting for him on the same bench he sat with Galadriel a couple of weeks before, talking about Lirimaer.  He bowed in greeting.

"I know what is on your mind, Haldir, but we need you do one more task for us as Captain of the Guardians.  The fate of Men depends on it," said Galadriel.

"Master Elrond has sent out troops.  They should be arriving in Lórien soon," said Celeborn.  "We need you to lead the troops from Rivendell and troops from Lórien.  Saruman the White is massing an army of Uruk-hai to destroy Mankind.  There is war in Rohan, King Théoden needs help from the Elves."

"You do this for us and when you come back we will reassign you to something more favorable.   We will make Orophin the Captain of the Guardians," Galadriel said.  She placed a hand to Haldir's cheek.  "I see how it pains you to be away from Lirimaer.  Just one more time."  She smiled at him.

They heard a cry ring out from the sky overhead.  They looked up.  A great eagle was circling, with an old man with long white hair in his back.  "We must leave you now," said Celeborn, "for a long awaited friend has arrived."  They turned and left, heading back to their apartments.  Haldir watched the great bird continue its downward spiral, then landing on one of the Lord and Lady's telain.  It was Gwaihir the Windlord.  But who was the old man?

Lirimaer didn't cry when Haldir told her the news.  She knew this was coming.  "I will wait patiently for you, melamin," she said, kissing him.  "Did they say what you would be doing upon your return?"

"Only that Orophin will become Captain of the Guardians, nothing on my new position.  I may be gone for a long time, Lirimaer.  Are you sure you will be all right?"  She nodded, smiling at him.  He couldn't believe how well she was taking the news.

"I must find Elladan and Elrohir," said Lirimaer.  "I promised them that I would spend some time with them today."

"I'll come with you," Haldir said.

"No!  I mean you probably have things to do of your own.  I am always with you."  She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.  "I will come find you later, a'maelamin."  She turned and was out the door.

Haldir stood there astonished.  What was going on?  Why was she acting so strangely? He decided to follow her.

Lirimaer quickly went to the stairs and was about to descend when she saw a brilliant light coming from the bridge joining the two trees together.  There, on the other side, stood a man, dressed in white, with long white hair.  She could not see his face, but he was standing before one of the Great Eagles.  She moved closer.  The eagle saw her move, looking in her direction.  The old man turned, but she still couldn't make out his face because of the brilliant light that radiated from him.  She saw that he carried a staff.  _Saruman!_  She started to back up in fear.  _How could this be?_

"Why are you frightened, Lirimaer?  Come here and greet an old friend."

How did he know her?  Even though she was afraid, she found herself walking towards him.  He picked up an old tattered gray cloak and wrapped it about him, the brilliance of the light diminishing.  He turned and faced her once more.

"Gandalf!  You live!"  She ran to the wizard and embraced him, taking hold of his hand.  She looked at him.  His beard and hair were bright white; he had a gentle smile upon his face.

"Gandalf?  Yes!  That is what they used to call me.  Gandalf the Gray.  But now I am Gandalf the White.  Meet a very dear friend of mine, Gwaihir the Windlord.  He has saved my life once again," he said, smiling at the Eagle King.

Lirimaer nodded and admired Gwaihir.  She had seen the great eagles flying overhead but never up close.   He was truly a magnificent creature.  The bird's sharp site caught movement from where Lirimaer had come from.  It was Haldir.

"Ah, Haldir!  So very good to see you again!" said Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!  You live!" Haldir exclaimed.  "But you fell in Moria."

"Ay, I did," said Gandalf.  "Perhaps another time I can tell you about it, but now I must go to Fangorn Forest to meet with some old friends.  War is brewing; my help is needed in Rohan.  I will see you again soon.  Gwaihir, once again I must ask for your help.  To Fangorn Forest!"  The old wizard climbed upon the eagle's back.  The eagle let out an ear-piercing scream and took off, sailing high into the sky.

Lirimaer turned to Haldir.  "Where are you off to?"  She wrapped her arms around him, Haldir stiffened.

"No place important.  I was thinking of going to the hot springs, unwind for a while.  I will see you later."  He pulled away from her and made his way down the stairs.

_What was that about?_ wondered Lirimaer.  She went down the stairs and down the path towards the practice field.  Elladan and Elrohir were there, just as Vuranor promised.  Elrohir handed her a sword.  "Are you ready to become a warrior?" he teased.

"Do I have a choice?" said Lirimaer, seriously.

"Let's begin!" said Elladan.

_What is she up to?_ pondered Haldir, hidden behind a tree.


	26. Dream Warrior 26

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 26 – Training**

Over the next two days, Lirimaer practiced with Elladan, Elrohir and Vuranor.  She also had to come up with excuses for Haldir.  She hated lying to him but she had no choice.  He must not find out what she was doing.  She knew that he would not allow her to go with him into battle.

Haldir followed her every day.  _Why is she lying to me!  _He didn't mind the fact that she was learning how to use a sword.  The way the world was, it was good to know how to defend yourself._  But why didn't she ask for my help?  I told her never to lie to me again!_

Lirimaer noticed a transformation in Haldir.  He seemed irritable, distant.  She figured he was uneasy about having to go into battle.  She tried to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work.

The Rivendell elves arrived three days after Gandalf's departure.  They would train for two more days and then they would make their journey to Rohan.  Lirimaer needed armor!

"You need to dress as a male elf for this," Vuranor said, handing her some more of his clothes.  "The less who know you are a female the better off we'll be."  Vuranor took her to the metal smith field while Haldir was busy at the training field.  The metal smith eyed Lirimaer, never seeing the elf before but thought that he looked familiar.  "This is Astalder," said Vuranor.  He remembered the name she had given Haldir when she first met him.  "He's my brother from Rivendell."

The smith tried different pieces of armor on her.  "Come back tomorrow for another fitting.  It will be ready."

"Now it is my turn," Vuranor said, the smith trying armor on him.

"You are going too?" Lirimaer asked.

"Well, someone has to keep their eye on my brother!" he said.

The next day they went for a final fitting. Vuranor told the smith to have their armor sent to his quarters.  They would be leaving the next morning.

Lirimaer went back to her room to find Haldir waiting for her.  He was in a foul mood.  "Where have you been?" he demanded.  "And I want the truth!  I know what you have been up to the past few days."

"What do you mean?" she asked.  "I told you what I was doing."

"Stop lying to me!" he shouted.  "I told you never to lie to me again!  I have seen you down at the practice fields.  Why didn't you come to me if you wanted to learn how to use a sword?  Instead you sneak around, deceiving me."

He knew!  "Haldir, I'm sorry.  I thought you would be mad at me if you knew what I was doing.  I never meant to hurt you."  She went to him, reached out and touched his arm.  He shrugged it away.

"So, where were you today?  You did not practice today.  I was there since this morning."

"I went for a walk with Vuranor."  It was all she could come up with.

Haldir opened the door and stormed into Vuranor's room.  "What were you and Lirimaer doing today?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about, Haldir?" he asked.

"She said she was with you today.  Is this true?"

Vuranor looked over Haldir's shoulder at Lirimaer's pleading face.  "Yes."

Haldir looked at Vuranor for a moment, then turned and strode out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lirimaer asked, watching Haldir head for the stairs.  He went down the stairs without answering.  Lirimaer went back to her room and shut the door.

It was late in the night before Haldir came back.  He had to meet with Galadriel and Celeborn a final time to find out his final orders.  They were to go to Helm's Deep.  They would leave at first light.  He was still in a foul mood.  He opened the door quietly.  Lirimaer was lying on the bed, with her back to him.  He took off his boots and sat down on the bed beside her.

Lirimaer rolled over and wrapped her arms about his waist.  "I'm so sorry," she said, her body shaking with her sobs.  She had been lying there, crying, waiting for him to come home.  He saw her tears and pulled her up into his arms, kissing her.  She put her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him, their tongues entwined.

"I am sorry as well.  Please don't cry anymore.  It breaks my heart to see you cry.  I just want to make love to you and hold you in my arms tonight.  This is the memory I want to take into battle with me," he said, kissing her again, and began untying the front of her dress.


	27. Dream Warrior 27

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 27 – To Helm's Deep**

Haldir quietly dressed and gathered his pack and weapons together.  He stood next to the bed, watching Lirimaer sleep, not wanting to wake her.  He didn't want a tearful goodbye.  He gently kissed her mouth, caressed her cheek and touched her hair, thinking that this could very well be the last time he would see her in Arda.  With a heavy heart he turned and went out the door.

Lirimaer quickly sat up and threw on the leggings, tunic and boots she had stashed under the bed.  She went to the door and peeked out.  She darted to Vuranor's door, knocked and went inside.  Vuranor was dressed and in his armor.  "We must hurry," he said.  He picked up a flask off the table.  "You will need this to finish the disguise.  Come over here to the basin.  Hold your head over it."

She stood with her head down, feeling something wet pouring over her head.  Vuranor rubbed it into her hair.  "What is it?" she asked.

"It is boiled tree bark.  It will stain your hair.  You cannot risk being noticed."  He handed her a cloth, which she dried her hair with.  She combed it out and looked into the mirror.  Her hair was as black as Vuranor's.  "Now you can really pass as my brother!" exclaimed Vuranor.  She quickly braided her hair and put on the armor.

There was a knock on the door.  It was Alfirin.  She raced into Vuranor's arms.  "You must promise to come back to me!" she cried, not noticing the other elf in the room.

"Of course I will, melamin," he said sweetly, brushing the tears from Alfirin's face.  "Do not cry.  I will be back for you.  I will take you back to Rivendell with me."  He gave her a kiss, long and passionate.  Lirimaer smiled.  "My friend, Astalder, will make sure that I come back unscathed," he said, turning Alfirin towards Lirimaer.

Lirimaer held her breath.  Surely she would be recognized.  "I beg your pardon, Astalder.  I thought that Vuranor was alone," she said, blushing.

"It is quite all right," Lirimaer said, trying to make her voice sound deeper.  Then she said in her normal voice, "I will take care of him, Alfirin, do not worry!"

Alfirin knew the voice.  Lirimaer took off her helmet.  "Lirimaer!  What are you doing?" Alfirin asked.

"I would try to explain, but we must go.  I will tell you all about it when we get back," she said.  She hugged her friend and headed for the door.  Vuranor gave Alfirin another kiss and headed for the door as well.  "Namárië," they said and they were gone. 1

Lirimaer stepped in line with the rest of the troops with Vuranor behind her.  Unfortunately he had caught Haldir's eye.  Haldir marched down to where they were.  Lirimaer bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't see her.  She diverted her eyes away from him.  "Vuranor, what do you think you are doing?" Haldir asked.

"I am going to Rohan with my friend," he said, looking Haldir in the eye.  Haldir stood there, returning his gaze.  Then he smiled and clapped Vuranor on the shoulder.

"Well, Haldir, we wish you safe journey," Elrohir said, walking over with Elladan.  "We must get back to Rivendell.  We will see you again soon."  He grasped Haldir's shoulder.  "Take care of yourself.  You have a lovely wife to come home to!"

Haldir smiled.  "I am very fortunate.  I never thought I would ever be so privileged to have someone like Lirimaer in my life."  Lirimaer smiled to herself at hearing his sweet words.

"Do take care of yourself," added Elladan.  "And watch your back.  Namárië."

It took the troops almost two days to reach the borders of Fangorn Forest.  They camped on the outskirts; even they were not wild about the idea of entering the forest with the great dark shadows.  They could feel the sorrow and the anger in the trees.  They would follow the edge of the forest south to Helm's Deep.  They would be there in about four days, if things went well.

Lirimaer stayed close to Vuranor.  She kept her helmet on as much as possible, wearing the hood of her cloak when she removed it.  She longed to be near Haldir, but dared not.  It would prove to be a disaster if he caught her, so she would have to watch him from afar.  At night, he distanced himself from the rest of the troops, sitting by himself.  He looked to be in deep thought most of the time, occasionally a slight smile on his face, other times looking gloomy.  She could only imagine what he was thinking about, she thought, smiling to herself.  It upset her not being able to comfort him.

"Vuranor, Haldir looks lonely.  Why don't you go talk to him?" she said.  "He looks like he could use a friend."

"I'm sure he's thinking of the love he had to leave behind, like I am," he said.

Lirimaer noticed for the first time the sorrow in her friend's eyes.  She had been too preoccupied with Haldir.  "I am sorry, Vuranor.  Of course you are sad.  You too had to leave your love behind."  She wanted to hug her friend, but knew that it would bring attention to her.  She gave him a consoling smile.

"We should rest.  We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

"No!" Lirimaer yelled, making the elves around her jump to their feet.

"Astalder, wake up!" Vuranor said, shaking Lirimaer out of her dream.  "It's all right," he said, the others around him.  "He was just dreaming."  The elves all settled back down, except for Haldir.  He started walking towards them.  "Hide your face!  Haldir is coming.  Act like you are sleeping."

"Is everything all right here, Vuranor?"  He looked at the elf next to Vuranor.  He was rather gaunt in shape, even with the armor.  "Do you know him?" he asked.

"Yes, he is from Rivendell.  I have seen him before."  He glanced at some of the other elves, noting curious glances from a few.  "He must have been having a dream.  He's quiet now."

"Good, we don't need to alert every orc within earshot of our location.  Get some rest, Vuranor."  Haldir walked back to his blanket.

"That was close," said Lirimaer, rubbing the aching mark on her arm.  She lay back down but didn't sleep any more that night.  They were close now.

Four days later, at dusk, they came into sight of Helm's Deep.  A knot twisted in Lirimaer's stomach.  As they got closer, she could see a vast wall that stood before a tall tower, running from one mountain face to another.  It stood about fifty feet high.  She could see torches and men all along it.  Then she heard the sounds of the Elven horn being blown.  They marched up the causeway to the gates opening for them.  Men stood on either side, watching the procession.  They stopped before a staircase, where a bearded man in his later years stood in awe.  This must be King Théoden.  Haldir stopped in front of him, standing proud in his golden armor and red cloak.  Then Lirimaer heard Haldir speak.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men.  Long ago we fought and died together."  He stopped speaking and smiled, looking at the top of the staircase.  Lirimaer saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli running down the steps.  "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir," said Aragorn, smiling.  "You are most welcome!"  He gave Haldir a big hug, leaving Haldir bewildered.  Lirimaer was trying hard to hide her smile but it was so wonderful to see her friends again.  Then she saw Haldir return the hug.  Legolas stepped forward and they patted each other on the shoulder, smiling.

Haldir turned back to King Théoden.  "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

1. Namárië - Farewell


	28. Dream Warrior 28

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 28 – The Fight To Save Haldir**

Men and elves took their positions upon the wall.  Vuranor stood with one elf in between himself and Haldir.  Lirimaer stood on the other side of him.  They all stood looking into the distance.  They could see thousands of torches coming their way.  Lirimaer's eyes grew large.  How will we ever survive this night?  She looked over at her lover.  He stood like a statue, sturdy and fearless.  It brought needed courage to her.

The Uruk-hai drew closer.  Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the sound of thunder.  It started to rain.  She pulled her hood up over her helmet.  Nearby she could hear Gimli complaining about his position at the wall.  Lightning flashed again, revealing thousands of Uruk-hai advancing the wall.  A breeze brought their foul odor to her nose.

Haldir watched the advancing army.  They stopped in front of the Deeping Wall, stomping and roaring into the night.  The sound was deafening.

A Eruchîn, ú-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouted above the noise. 1

Suddenly an arrow flew from one of the men, hitting one of the orcs in the neck, dropping him.  "Dartho!" yelled Aragorn. 2  The Uruk-hai were silent.  The howling and stomping started again, their leader standing on a rock driving them forward.

"Tangado halad!" Aragorn yelled. 3  Men and elves notched their arrows.  "Leithio i philinn!"  The arrows took down many of the orcs, but more came from behind to take their place.  They raised ladders against the wall.  "Pendraid!" yelled Aragorn, the elves drawing their swords for combat. 5  Orcs spilled over the wall.

Lirimaer's heart was hammering in her chest.  She looked over at Vuranor, who was pulling his sword.  He turned and smiled at her.  "Stay close to me!  Keep your back to mine.  I will help you."  He turned and thrust his sword into a charging orc.

Lirimaer saw one climbing over the wall next to her and lashed out with her sword, felling him.  Another was on her; she hacked into its shoulder.  She glanced over the wall.  The Uruk-hai just kept coming.  She heard Aragorn shouting "Na fennas!" 6  She looked down at the causeway and saw tightly packed lines of Uruk-hai making their way to the gate.  Elf archers released their arrows on them, but they kept coming.

Aragorn shouted to Legolas, "Togo hon dad, Legolas!  Dago hon!  Dago hon!" 7  She looked over the wall just in time to catch a glimpse of an Uruk-hai stumbling into the drainage hole in the wall with a torch.

An incredible explosion blew through the wall, blasting hunks of rock and bodies into the air.  Lirimaer was blown off her feet, the blast knocking the wind out of her.  It took a few seconds to recover.  She looked around her.  Vuranor was pulling her to her feet, shouting at her but her ears were ringing.  "Haldir!" she yelled, looking for him.  He was about thirty feet away from her, battling two Uruk-hai at once.  She turned just in time to see a sword coming down on her, blocking it.  She swung upwards, cutting off the foul creature's arm and then slashed its neck.

The Uruk-hai were pouring through the hole in the wall at a tremendous rate.  Elven archers met them, showering them with arrows.  They drew their swords and faced off with the oncoming wave of orcs.  Their numbers were too great.  Many elves and men were dead or dying.  It was a loosing battle.

Lirimaer was battling with an Uruk-hai when another jumped her from behind, knocking her over and falling on her leg.  She felt the bones crunch in her ankle, pain shooting up her leg.  She jammed her sword behind her, stabbing into the creature's gut.  Vuranor pulled him off of her, beheading him.  Vuranor tried to stand her up, but Lirimaer cried out in agony.  "My ankle is broken!"  He dragged her and put her back against the wall, fighting off the onslaught of enemy soldiers.  She slid her back up the wall, putting her weight on one leg.

"Na Barad! Na Barad!" she heard Aragorn yell.  _NO!  Not now!_  How could she help him now, she couldn't walk.  She looked for him; he was about twenty feet away.  It might as well have been a thousand!  "Na Barad! Na Barad!  Haldir, na Barad!"  Haldir nodded and called to his men.

"Vuranor!" she yelled, "It's happening now!"  He did not hear her over the noise.  She crawled along the wall, the pain unbearable, falling to her knees.  Haldir was fighting an Uruk-hai when he suddenly was stabbed in the arm.  "No!"  She continued to drag herself along the wall, over rubble and the bodies of those who had fallen.  Now she was ten feet away when she saw an Uruk-hai raising his sword behind Haldir, ready to strike.  "Haldir!" she screamed franticly, reaching for the dagger Vuranor had given to her when she left Rivendell.  She threw it at the Uruk-hai with all her might, hitting him in the neck, just as his blade was coming down.  It hit Haldir in the back, cutting through his armor.  The creature fell on Haldir, knocking him into the wall.  "Haldir!"

_I'm too late!_ she cried to herself, dragging herself over to her fallen lover, pushing the dead Uruk-hai off of him.  _The dream has come true!_  Haldir was face down, his armor split down his back.  She tried desperately to roll him over, the pain in her leg far from her thoughts.  She rolled him on to his side, resting his head in her lap.  His eyes were open but he was not conscious.  She brushed the hair from his face, kissing him on the mouth.  "Please don't die!  I love you!  I cannot live without you!  Please don't leave me!"  Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head as an Uruk-hai slammed the side of her helmet with a heavy club.  She fell over on her side, and saw nothing more.

1. A Eruchîn, ú-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! – Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!

2. Dartho! – Hold!

3. Tangado halad! – Prepare to fire!

4. Leithio I philinn! – Release the arrows!

5. Pendraid! – Ladders!

6. Na fennas! – Causeway

7. Togo hon dad, Legolas!  Dago hon!  Dago Hon! – Bring him down, Legolas!  Kill him!  Kill him!


	29. Dream Warrior 29

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 29 – The Next Day**

"Over here!  There's one alive over here."  She felt someone pulling her arms, dragging her.  She tried to focus her eyes, the early morning light blinding her.  The pain in her head was incredible.  "Haldir!" she tried to say, barely able to hear her own voice.

            "Lirimaer!  By the grace of the Valar!  You're alive!"  She recognized Vuranor's voice.  She made out some blurry shapes, her eyes slowly focusing.  She was able to make out Vuranor's face in front of hers.

"Haldir!  Where is Haldir?"  She looked around her, her head pounding.  She caught sight of someone next to her on the ground, trying to get her eyes to focus.  Then she saw the shine of golden armor and long, blonde, bloodied hair.  "Haldir!"  He was lying on his side, his back to her, unmoving.  She felt someone trying to move her again, swift pain shooting up her leg from her shattered ankle.  She cried out, loosing consciousness once more.

When Lirimaer awoke later that morning, her head still throbbing.  She was lying on her side on a bed; her leg had been splinted and bandaged.  Her vision was still a little blurred.  Vuranor was sitting next to her in a chair, looking exhausted.  _Haldir!_  She tried to sit up but Vuranor's hand held her down.  "Where do you think you are going?  You are in no condition to be getting up."

"Where is he?" she cried.  She remembered seeing him lying on the wall, unmoving, his armor split open down his back and bloody.  "I didn't save him, did I?  My dream became a reality!  I have failed!"

"The only thing you failed at was not noticing that he is laying on the bed next to you sleeping!" Vuranor said, smiling.

She rolled over, looking right into Haldir's face.  She reached out and touched his cheek.  He looked so pale.  "Is he alright?"

"He lost a lot of blood.  The wound on his back is bad, but it will heal.  He took a blow to the head as well.  He'll probably sleep for a while, which is something I highly recommend you to do as well!" Vuranor said.  "You took a nasty blow to the side of your head.  And of course your ankle is indeed broken.  You were very brave up there on that wall.  You fought well.  And I believe this belongs to you," he said, handing her the dagger.  He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  "I'll stop by later to check on you and to bring you something to eat.  Now sleep!"

"You look like you could use some sleep as well," she said, noticing his arm in a sling.  "Thank you for everything."  She rolled back over and looked at her husband, smiling.  _I did it!_ she thought to herself.  I have saved him!  She lifted up his arm and wrapped it around her, snuggling up against him, falling quickly to sleep, without any dreams.

Vuranor came back around noon with some food.  Haldir still hadn't moved.  He told Lirimaer how the night had unfolded, how everything had looked grim.  Then at sunrise, King Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and a few remaining men and elves rode out to meet their enemy.  Suddenly Gandalf appeared on the hilltop, brilliant in his white robes, with Éomer, the King's nephew, at his side.  They and two thousand fresh troops charged down the hillside, the morning sun blinding the Uruk-hai, confusing them.  The Uruk-hai were all slaughtered.

"I hear you had some other visitors today but you were sleeping," Vuranor said.  "They said they would be back this afternoon.  In fact, here comes one now!"

"Lirimaer!  How do you feel?" Legolas asked, taking her hand.  "I cannot believe you are here!  I hardly recognized you with that black hair.  How is Haldir?"

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet," she said, looking over at Haldir.  His color had improved since when she first saw him.  Then she smiled, looking a Legolas.  "I forgot all about my hair!  It was part of the disguise.  I didn't want anyone to know who I was."

"Well it worked!  You sure surprised the healer when he took off your armor and tunic and saw that you were a female!" laughed Vuranor.  Lirimaer blushed, swatting at Vuranor, making him laugh harder.

Haldir let out a sigh.  Lirimaer jumped, rolling over to face him.  His eyes were trying to focus.  He could see a face in front of him but couldn't make out the features.  "Haldir!"  He knew that voice.  He reached out and wrapped his arm about her, pulling her to him, and fell back to sleep.  Lirimaer caressed his cheek.  "Rest my love."

"We will come back and check on you later," said Legolas, smiling, pulling Vuranor away with him.

Haldir awoke feeling parched.  Soft light was coming through a window; it was late in the afternoon.  There was someone lying in the bed with him, their face was buried against his chest.  All he could make out was a head full of black hair.  But there was something about the hair, its scent.  He tried to sit up, intense pain shooting across his back.  He felt pain in his arm and head as well.  He let out a moan.  The person next to him quickly sat up.

"Haldir!"  It was Lirimaer!

"Lirimaer?  How could this be?" Haldir asked.  "What are you doing here?  You are hurt!" he said, seeing the nasty slash and bruise running from her jaw to her hairline.  He reached out and touched her hair.  "What happened to your hair?"

Lirimaer laughed.  "I am so happy you are awake.  I have been so worried about you!" she said, tears coming to her eyes.  She wrapped her arms around him, mindful of the wound on his back.  "You must be starving.  Let me call for someone."

"Just thirsty.  But none of that matters right now," he said.  "What are you doing here?"

Lirimaer grabbed a pitcher of water from next to the bed, pouring a glass, which he quickly drank.  She told Haldir about her plan to come to battle with him, and how Elladan, Elrohir and Vuranor helped her train for battle.  She told him about the hair stain that Vuranor had concocted, touching her hair and laughing.  "I thought you were going to find out it was me the night we first arrived on the outskirts of Fangorn Forest, when I cried out in my sleep.  That was me lying there next to Vuranor, pretending to sleep!" she said.

Haldir lightly touched the bruise on her face, gently caressing it.  "Why did you do this?  Why did you risk your life coming here?  You could have been killed!"  A look of distress was on Haldir's face.

"Do you recall when I first met you, I told you I had something important to discuss with Galadriel?  It was about a reoccurring dream I had been having for a long time.  In my dream, I saw a courageous warrior fighting creatures with white handprints on them, on top of a vast wall.  I heard someone shouting 'na Barad!' Then the warrior got stabbed in the arm," she said, touching Haldir's arm where it had been wrapped with a bandage.  "Another creature came from behind, slashing him in the back.  That is why I had the red marks when I woke from the dream.  I was feeling the warrior's pain.  I didn't see the warrior's face for a long time, only his golden armor, his red cloak, and golden blonde hair," she said, smiling, running her hands through his hair, "and his blue eyes, his lifeless eyes."  She bent forward and kissed him on the forehead over each eye.  "It wasn't until we had almost reached Lórien and were attacked by the orcs that I realized my Dream Warrior was you."

Haldir couldn't believe what he was hearing.  So much anguish Lirimaer had to endure, watching him die continually in her dream, and he had no idea about any of it.  No wonder she cried out his name in her sleep, telling him not to die.  For her to do all she had done to save his life, the training, the journey and finally the fighting, left him speechless.  And to think she didn't even know the one in her dream when she started her journey!

Lirimaer looked into Haldir's eyes, seeing a puzzled look.  "I did all this because I fell in love with the valiant elf in my dream: you.  If you had died, I would have died as well.  There would be no existence for me without you."  She caressed his cheek, kissing him.

He reached out and pulled her to him, never wanting to let her go.  How could he possibly be so lucky to have Lirimaer in his life?  And to think he had once pushed her away was beyond belief.  He would never let her go again!  He kissed her tenderly, savoring the taste of her mouth.  He hugged her tight, rolling onto his back with her pressed against his chest, forgetting about his wound.  Incredible pain shot through him, almost making him loose consciousness.

Lirimaer quickly rolled him back onto his side.  His face looked gray.  "Are you alright?  I'm so sorry!"

Haldir forced a smile through the pain.  "It wasn't your fault, my love.  I got carried away by the sweet taste of your lips.  I guess I will have to behave myself for a while till I heal."

"I should say so!  It is good to see you awake!" Legolas said.  Aragorn, King Théoden, Gimli, Gandalf and a fair-haired woman followed him into the room.

King Théoden came and stood next to the bed.  "I want to thank you for coming to our aid.  We would not have lasted as long as we did without you and your troops.  Regrettably we must part.  We are off tonight to Isengard.  You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."  He turned and gestured toward the woman next to Gandalf.  "My sister-daughter, Éowyn, will be here for another day to see to your needs before she must return to Edoras.  I will leave instruction to have horses for you when you are ready to depart."

"Thank you for your generosity, King Théoden, Éowyn," Haldir said, looking weary.

"Some food and a basin with warm water would be wonderful," Lirimaer asked of Éowyn.  "Haldir could use some nourishment for strength to heal."  He was looking drained and in need of some rest.

"The next time you cleanse the wound, put some athelas in some hot water.  It will speed the healing," said Aragorn.  "We must all say our goodbyes now.  Haldir and Lirimaer need to rest.  Safe journey to you both back to Lothlórien.  We will meet again."

"You take good care of Haldir, Lirimaer," said Gandalf, winking at her.

"I will be sure to come to Lórien when all this is over to visit with you both," said Legolas, "and I'll bring my travel companion and friend, Gimli, with me as well.  Namárië, a'mellonea."

"Goodbye Lirimaer and Haldir.  I do hope to meet you both again during better times," said Gimli.

Later that evening Éowyn returned with food and the water.  Lirimaer was awake and Haldir was sleeping soundly on his stomach with his arm around her.  Seeing the two lovers made Éowyn sad, thinking of Aragorn.  He had only left a short time ago but already she missed him terribly.  She fell for him when she first met him, even though he had another love in his life.  "Hello, Lirimaer.  Aragorn found some kingsfoil for you before he left.  I've brought you some hot water and bandages as well."

"Thank you, Éowyn.  You are too kind."

Éowyn set the basin on a table next to the bed and added the athelas to the hot water.  Instantly the air was filled with its soothing, sweet aroma.  She handed Lirimaer a cloth, which she placed in the water.  She pulled the blanket off Haldir, exposing his back.  She carefully removed the bandages and looked at the wound.  Lirimaer gasped.  The wound ran from his right shoulder down to the middle of his back and was very deep.  Tears welled up in Lirimaer's eyes.  "If only I could have helped him sooner," she said.

"He is strong," said Éowyn.  "He will pull through.  See, it is already healing rapidly.  Elves are truly amazing at how swiftly you recover.  Besides from what I have heard, you did so much to save him.  You are very courageous."

Lirimaer wrung out the cloth and gently placed it over the wound, making Haldir jump in his sleep.  She removed the bandage from his arm and washed it with the athelas water as well.

Éowyn placed a cloth dipped in the water against the side of Lirimaer's face.  "I think you could use it too.  Why don't you take in some food and rest?  I will bandage Haldir."

Lirimaer brushed a piece of hair away from Haldir's face.  He looked peaceful in his slumber.  She was feeling ravenous and fatigued.  She nibbled on a piece of bread and lay back down, watching Éowyn finish cleaning Haldir's back and put on fresh bandages.  "Thank you again, Éowyn."  She fell to sleep almost immediately.

1. Namárië, a'mellonea – Farewell, my friends


	30. Dream Warrior 30

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 30 – The Journey Home**

            They had been at Helm's Deep for over a week.  Haldir's wounds were healing rapidly; only a red mark ran down his back and a faint line on his arm.  He had been out of bed for a couple of days.  Lirimaer's ankle was also healing well, but it would be some time before she could walk on it.  Both were getting restless for Lórien.  The uninjured elves had made their way back to Rivendell and Lórien the day after the battle, bringing word to the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim on Haldir and Lirimaer's condition.  Some volunteered to continue on with King Théoden and Aragorn.

            "How are you feeling, my love?" asked Haldir.

            "Like I could leap from this bed!  I am going mad lying here all the time.  How long before we can leave?"

            "Well, how does tomorrow sound?  Do you think you will be up to it?  I don't want to rush you," he said.

            Lirimaer almost burst with joy.  "I will be ready!"

            The next morning they left Helm's Deep at the crack of dawn.  Vuranor and the remaining elves left with them.  Several were still injured, so they would have to take it slow.  Horses were given to them all, about fifteen in total.  Haldir perched Lirimaer on the saddle in front of him, wrapping an arm about her waist.

It took them three days to reach Fangorn Forest.  They set up camp along the edge of the forest where the Entwade flowed.  Lirimaer was wishing for the hot spring at Caras Galadhon, her ankle aching from being jostled around in the saddle.  Haldir perceiving her discomfort, picked her up and carried her to the river's edge.  He carefully removed her splint and the boot from her other foot, pushing the leggings up to her knees.  He kicked off his boots and carried her into the river, letting the cold water flow over her ankle.  She released a sigh of relief.

Later that night they lay on their blankets looking at the dark sky.  Darkness had taken over the daytime several days ago, blocking much of the sunlight, dampening spirits.  Sauron's power was growing stronger.  It would not be long before his forces would flood out from the Black Gates of Mordor.  Lirimaer silently asked the Valar to give Frodo strength to deliver the Ring to Orodruin.

She rolled on to her side and put an arm around Haldir.  He turned his head and smiled at her.  He leaned over and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue.  Warmth spread through Lirimaer's body, drawing her closer to him.  She ran her hand over his chest, down to his stomach, pulling up his tunic.  She ran her hand under it, feeling the warmth of his smooth skin.  She kissed her way down his neck, tasting him.

Haldir moaned.  He pulled her against him, his hand running down her back grasping her backside, giving it a firm squeeze.  He rolled over on her, pulling her tunic up.  He slid down, placing soft kisses on her stomach working his way up.  Then he remembered that there were others nearby so he pulled a blanket over the two of them.  Then he removed Lirimaer's tunic, taking a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Lirimaer sucked in her breath.  She could feel Haldir growing hard against her thigh.  She reached down and untied his leggings, shoving her hand inside.  She found him, teasing the head of his penis with her fingertips.  She began to rub his length, making him grind into her thigh.

Haldir untied her leggings, pushing them down over her hips.  He cupped her with his hand, penetrating her with a finger.  The feel of her was driving him mad with lust.  He pulled away from her hand and carefully removed her leggings over her splint.  He lay down between her legs, placing kisses down her stomach.  He pushed her legs apart, parting her with his fingers.  Haldir found her receptive spot with his tongue, teasing it, making it hard.  He continued to caress it with his tongue, pushing his finger into her, feeling her tightness.

Lirimaer had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.  Blazing heat was flooding her body from between her legs, growing more and more intense. She reached down and ran her fingers in his hair, running her fingers over the tips of his ears.  This made his tongue flick even more, driving her passion to the brink.  She pulled him up, wanting him inside her.  She pushed down his leggings, pulling him to her, wrapping her good leg around him.

He drove into her, moving slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her warmth tight around him.  He kissed her, her tongue darting into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips.  She raised her hips to meet his thrusts.  He rolled her over on her side, spooning her.  He penetrated her from behind, reaching around to find a breast.  He played with her nipple then ran his hand down between her legs, caressing her.  He held her tight, kissing and nibbling on her shoulder and neck, thrusting into her over and over, bringing her over the edge.  She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.  He soon followed, burying his face against her back, to stifle his moan.  He held her tight, kissing her on the neck.  The two of them spent, they fell fast asleep under the murky sky.

When they awoke the next morning, the sky was still dark.  There would be no light today.  They packed up their horses and continued their journey home.  It was a quiet ride, not even the sound of birds singing.  Everyone was feeling the pending doom except for Haldir, Lirimaer and Vuranor.  They could not wait to get back to Lórien, Vuranor eager to see Alfirin.  By the end of the fourth day they had reached the Field of Celebrant.  It took another two days to reach the borders of Lórien, arriving at nightfall.

"It is good to see you brother!" said Orophin, running out from the tree line with Rúmil and a small group of elves following behind.  Haldir jumped down from his horse and hugged his brother.  Orophin was taken back by the greeting but returned the embrace.  Never before had Haldir greeted him so warmly.  Rúmil joined them, also receiving a warm reception from Haldir.  "How are you feeling?  We heard we could have lost you, if it hadn't been for our courageous sister!" he said, grinning at Lirimaer.

"Yes, that is true.  She saved me, in more ways than one."  Haldir smiled at Lirimaer, caressing her leg.  "But now everyone is tired and hungry.  We will stay here for the night and head out for Caras Galadhon at first light."  He led the horse to the talan they had stayed at the first night Lirimaer had arrived at Lórien.  He lifted her off the horse, swinging her around onto his back.  "Hold on tight, a'maelamin."  He climbed up the rope and gently set her down on some blankets.  "How does the leg feel?"

"I will be all right.  Just need some rest," she said.  Then she noted the gleam in Haldir's eyes.  She leaned forward and kissed him.  "You know I'm always well enough for you," she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

"First some food.  We'll unwrap your ankle and wash it with some athelas water.  Then I'll tuck you in for the night!" grinned Haldir.


	31. Dream Warrior 31

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 31 – Back in Caras Galadhon**

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go at first light.  Orophin also had his pack.  "I will be joining you.  I was asked to come along by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  They need to speak to me about something."  Haldir and Lirimaer looked at each other, smiling.  "What is going on?  Do you know something I do not?" he asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out," said Haldir.  He lifted Lirimaer onto the horse and led them down the path to the city.  They reached the city around mid afternoon.  Vuranor took his leave to find Alfirin while Haldir, Lirimaer and Orophin headed straight for the Lord and Lady's apartments.  Haldir carried Lirimaer up the stairs to where she had first met them and stood there supporting her in his arms.  Celeborn and Galadriel soon joined them.

"Welcome home, Haldir and Lirimaer," said Galadriel.  "It is wonderful to see you are well.  Lirimaer, I see that your plan was successful."

"And as promised, Haldir, you are now relieved of your duties as Captain of the Guardians," added Celeborn.  "Orophin, will you take over your brother's duties as Captain?"

"Yes, I will," said Orophin, bowing, a look of surprise on his face.  He couldn't believe what was happening.  Haldir no longer the Captain!  His brother really had changed.

"Haldir, we have a new position for you, one that is closer to home.  We would like you to be the Head of our Personal Guards," said Galadriel.  "But first you must rest a few days and fully heal.  We will talk again soon.  Now take your wife home and rest.  We need to speak with Orophin for a while."

Haldir nodded and turned, kissing Lirimaer on the forehead.  He carried her to their rooms, setting her down on the bed.  It was good to be home!  "What would you like to do now?" he asked, lying down next to her, enclosing her in his arms.

A few days later, Haldir met with Celeborn and Galadriel to discuss his duties.  Lirimaer was sitting on the balcony.  She was able to walk a little now for short distances.  She noticed the sky was not so dark as it had been.  In fact, it was growing lighter by the minute.  Haldir came into the room calling for her.  "We are going on another journey," he said.

Lirimaer's heart dropped.  She thought he wouldn't have to leave Lothlórien again.  Her heart grew heavy.

Haldir smiled.  "Do not worry!  We are taking Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to Minas Tirith.  The One Ring has been destroyed and Sauron has been defeated.  Frodo destroyed the Ring.  The War of the Ring is over.  Aragorn has been made King of Gondor.  We are going to celebrate!"


	32. Dream Warrior 32

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 32 – Minas Tirith**

They traveled by boats down the Anduin to the Falls of Rauros.  From there they had to walk a short distance to an awaiting ship.  Master Elrond, Arwen and the entire household of Rivendell was there as well.  The ship would take them close to Minas Tirith, and then horses would take them to the great city.

The gates lay open before them.  Elladan and Elrohir led the way, followed by the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, then Elrond and Arwen.  Haldir and Lirimaer rode in behind them, followed by the Elves from Rivendell.  People stood in wonder of the fair Elves.  They rode up the street to where King Elessar awaited to greet them.  They all dismounted, Elrond leading his daughter to the King and placing her hand in his.  That night, Aragorn wedded Arwen Undómiel in the City of the Kings.

The celebration lasted for several days.  Haldir and Lirimaer were able to see many of their friends again.  One of their friends had also been lost, learning of King Théoden's demise.  The King's horse was slain by the Lord of the Nazgûl, falling upon Théoden, crushing him.  Éowyn killed the Nazgûl with the help of Merry, but both became very ill with the Black Shadow.  Aragorn went to the Healing Houses and cured them with athelas.  While in the Healing House, Éowyn met Faramir, and the two fell in love, Faramir asking Éowyn for her hand in marriage.

Soon the time came to depart Minas Tirith.  They were to journey to Edoras to lie to rest King Théoden.  The Company was led by King Éomer and King Elessar, followed by Queen Arwen, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, Lirimaer, Haldir, Gandalf, the Hobbits, Éowyn, Faramir, and the Elves of Rivendell and Lórien.  It was a long trip to Edoras, but finally they reached it and placed Théoden's remains in a mound amongst mounds of past kings covered with grass and evermind. 1

After the funeral they gathered in the Golden Hall for a funeral feast.  When the feast was nearly over, Éomer arose and made an announcement.  "Even though today is a sad day, I would like to brighten it with some wonderful news.  Faramir, Steward of Gondor has asked my sister, Éowyn to be his wife and she has excepted."  Faramir and Éowyn stood before the crowd.  "They will now take their vows before you."  Everyone raised their glasses to drink to the new couple.

When the feast was over, it was time for the Company to continue on.  Faramir stayed behind with his new wife, as well as Queen Arwen.  It was a terrible time for Arwen, since she had to say farewell to her father, Elrond, whom she would never see again.  The party continued on to Helm's Deep, where they rested for a couple of days, and then made their way to Isengard, to meet with Treebeard.  There they learned that Saruman and Wormtongue had left Isengard.

Legolas and Gimli took their leave of the company, going to Fangorn Forest.  Gimli had promised Legolas that he would go with him though he was not happy about it.  From there they would go to Mirkwood and other far off lands together.

The rest of the group left Treebeard and made their way to the Gap of Rohan.  Aragorn took his leave, promising the Hobbits that he would travel near the Shire to visit them.  He said farewell to the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim, Gandalf and to Haldir and Lirimaer, riding off into the sunset with his knights.

They traveled into Dunland coming to a small forest at the foot of the Misty Mountains.  They crossed the forest and came upon two beggars.  It was Saruman and Wormtongue.  Gandalf spoke to them, telling them that if they had stayed at Orthanc, the King would have shown them mercy.  Gandalf also offered to help him but Saruman bitterly turned him down, slinking off with Wormtongue.

The party continued their way north, coming to the Redhorn Gate.  From there the Elves of Lórien would take the Redhorn Gate, down the Dimrill Stair to the Silverlode and finally to Lórien.  It was time to say goodbye to Gandalf, Elrond and the Halflings.  Lirimaer was full of sorrow, not knowing if she would ever see the Hobbits again.  "Come to Lórien and visit us.  You will always have an open invitation.  Please take care on your journey home."  Then she said farewell to Elrond.  "You have been like a father to me.  Thank you for all your help and for sending me to Lórien.  I don't know if I ever would have met Haldir if you didn't send me."

"Namárië, Lirimaer, for I do not think that we shall meet again in Arda, for I am growing weary of these lands.  We will meet again in Valinor."  He kissed her on the forehead.  "Haldir, you take care of Lirimaer.  She is more precious than all the mithril in Moria to me."

"And to me as well," Haldir said, putting a comforting arm around Lirimaer.

I think we will meet again soon," said Gandalf.  "I will be traveling to Gondor again to see King Aragorn.  I will come and visit you all as well.  But now we must part.  Safe journey to you all."

1. Evermind – a white flower that grows only on the burial mounds of the Kings of Rohan, aka simbelmynë


	33. Dream Warrior 33

**Dream Warrior**

Author: Heather Lynn

Email: _ring_of_adament@yahoo.com_

HET/ NC-17

Haldir/Lirimaer

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of J R R Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary:  This story begins in the year 3018 (S.R. 1418), the same time that Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin have begun their journey. They are now with Aragorn, having left Amon Sûl (Weathertop) after battling the ringwraiths.  Arwen Evenstar has Frodo and is taking him to Rivendell.  Lirimaer is an elf from Rivendell who journeys to Lothlórien to speak to Galadriel about the haunting nightmare she repeatedly has.  Haldir comes across her along the way and he leads her to Lórien.

Notes:  While writing this, I followed the Tolkien's books and the two movies and made up a few things as well.  My timeline does not coincide with the books, only to try to keep things short!  The numbers after a sentence means there is a definition at the end of the chapter.  I hope the translations are correct, if not please email me so I can make any necessary repairs.  I hope to add drawings soon, having just moved I will need some time.  I hope you enjoy my first fan fic I've ever written, please let me know what you think!  This fan fic was also part of the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge.

**Chapter 33 – The Lord and Lady of the Wood, Part II**

            Almost two years had passed since the fall of Sauron.  Haldir was happy being a personal guard for Celeborn and Galadriel, able to come home to Lirimaer every night.  They sat on the balcony, looking at the stars.  Lirimaer took Haldir's hand and pressed it against her swelling belly, letting him feel their child kick.  He smiled, taking her into his arms, kissing her.

"If you keep kissing me like that," said Lirimaer, "we will be staying in tonight!"  They were invited to feast with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf, who had just arrived that afternoon from a visit with the King and Queen of Gondor.  "I hope I have something decent to wear tonight.  I am outgrowing just about all of my gowns."

"Then we will have to get more made for you," Haldir said, wrapping his arms around her.  "We best get ready.  It is almost time to go."

They went to the Lord and Lady's apartments to their private dining hall.  When they walked in they were surprised to see Orophin and Rúmil, Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli, and several of the counsel members of Lórien.  They were all sitting around the large table and stood when Haldir and Lirimaer entered.  There were two empty seats between Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  Haldir held out the seat next to Celeborn for Lirimaer.  He sat down next to her.

"I am sorry if we are late," said Lirimaer.

"You are not late, we had everyone else come here early," said Galadriel.  "We have an announcement to make," she said, and the Lord and Lady stood, holding hands.  "The time has come for me to go to the Undying Lands.  Gandalf, Elrond and many from Lórien and Rivendell will be leaving as well."

 "And I will be going to Imladris," said Celeborn, "to stay with Elladan and Elrohir until I grow weary and leave Arda.  We do not wish to leave Caras Galadhon without someone to rule.  Since our children have left Arda, the counsel and we had to think of suitable replacements."

"Celeborn and I thought of two suitable replacements and the counsel has agreed.  The new Lord we have chosen has been an ever-faithful servant to us, bravely protecting Lothlórien for many centuries from our enemies and is also a good friend," said Galadriel.  "The new Lady we have chosen, although not born in this land, has also proven her courage and love for our realm.  So if they will accept the positions being presented to them, we would like to introduce the new Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.  Haldir and Lirimaer, will you stand and be recognized?"

Haldir and Lirimaer turned and looked at each other.  They didn't know what to say, in complete shock of the news given to them.  Haldir took her hand and helped Lirimaer to her feet.  They looked at all their friends around the table, all of them smiling.  Then they looked into each other's eyes.  "We proudly accept," said Haldir.

"So it is settled," smiled Celeborn.  "In two days from now, Haldir and Lirimaer will be the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.  Now it is time for the celebration feast."

The next day, late in the afternoon, Galadriel sent for Lirimaer.  The servant led Lirimaer to the small garden where Galadriel had taken her to look into the mirror over two years ago.  Galadriel was there, waiting, with a vague look on her face, as if in deep thought.  Lirimaer thought she looked a little sad.

"Galadriel?" called Lirimaer.

Galadriel smiled at her.  "Lirimaer, since I will be leaving in a day, I need to instruct you on how to use the mirror.  Early on I could sense you are a visionary, from the dreams you were having of Haldir.  You just need to harness it and learn how to control it.  The mirror will help.  Fill the pitcher with water and pour it in.  Think about what you want to see while you pour the water."

Lirimaer poured the water slowly into the pan and looked in.  An image of Haldir appeared, dressed in silver-blue flowing robes.  He was holding hands with a small boy, with chestnut hair and green eyes.  She saw herself, dressed in white, holding a beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby girl, and they were walking beneath the mellyrn trees in springtime, the golden leaves falling all around them.  Lirimaer smiled.

"I think you will learn quickly," Galadriel said.  "Come, let me show you around the Lord and Lady's apartments, so you can get acquainted with them and all of your servants."

"Hello, my Lady," greeted Haldir when she came back to their room, taking her into his arms.

"I am very well, my Lord," she said kissing him.  She told him about her afternoon, how Galadriel showed her how to use the mirror and how she met their servants and viewed their new living quarters.  She sat down on the bed, kicking off her slippers.  Haldir knelt down and rubbed her aching feet.

"We should get ready for dinner with Celeborn and Galadriel." he said.

"I need to ask you a question," she said.

"What is it melamin?" he asked, smiling at her.

She stood up, pulling Haldir into her arms, kissing him.  She looked deep into his dark blue eyes, running her hand through his hair, thinking about how much she loved him.  Then she took his hand and placed it on her belly.  "What do you want to name your son?"

The End – If you want more of Haldir and Lirimaer, they also appear in 'Finding One's Roots'


End file.
